Angel Runner
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: 2049.Un monde détruit et des humains s'entassant dans des mégalopoles insalubres. Les Déchus, des humanoïdes forts et obéissants comme Castiel, sont utilisés comme esclaves. Lorsque quatre d'entre eux se libèrent et massacrent des hommes pour ensuite disparaître dans la nature, Sam et Dean, agents d'une unité policière spéciale se mettent à leur poursuite [UADestielSabriel] enPause
1. Chapter 0

Bonjour,

je crois que j'ai craqué. Je ne devrais probablement pas être en train d'écrire ça, mais l'envie m'a pris brusquement, _sournoisement,_ et mes mains, fébriles, ne s'arrêtaient plus de taper sur le clavier.

J'ai regardé **Blade Runner** _Director's Cut_ et **Blade Runner 2049** récemment et j'ai vraiment accroché à l'univers cyberpunk et néo-noir, d'autant plus que des références sur les anges s'y cachent. J'ai donc eu l'envie de travailler dessus et comme je suis toujours à fond sur **Supernatural** , faire un UA avec. Et paf, j'ai pondu l'introduction qui suit.

J'ai déjà une vision claire de l'histoire qui pourrait en découler mais comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de poster si ça ne plait pas, donc, un avis de votre part dessus serait la bienvenue ! (Bien sûr je n'abandonne pas la suite de **Human. Too Human** , pour ceux que ça inquiète, je suis en train de la préparer en même temps. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis dans l'avancement de mes écrits, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur mon profil, que je réactualise à chaque fois qu'il y a du changement.)

Pour en revenir à notre histoire et être plus précise :

Elle sera fortement inspirée de **Blade-Runner** (attention, spoilers sur les films, et le livre " **Les androïdes rêvent-ils de moutons électriques ?** " de **Philip K. Dick** ) et sera centrée sur Dean et Sam.

Il pourrait faire une vingtaine de chapitres si je m'y prends bien.

Il y aura du _Destiel_ , _Sabriel_ et peut-être du _Samifer_ donc c'est un _**HxH**_ , _**rating T, le rating M** sera annoncé en début de chapitre si besoin._

Je crois que c'est tout... Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est un début. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Intro -**

 _Dans les dernières années du 20ème siècle, la quasi-totalité de la faune a disparu. Des milliers d'hommes et de femmes partent à la conquête de l'espace, fuyant les mégalopoles devenues insalubres. Sur une des colonies, une puissante entreprise donne le jour à une nouvelle race d'esclaves : les Déchus, des androïdes humanisés dôtés d'une force et d'une résistance supérieure leur permettant d'accomplir les tâches les plus dangereuses et les plus pénibles, utilisés dans les forces armées ou comme objets de plaisir. Créés uniquement dans le but d'obéir aux Hommes, ils n'ont pas besoin de ressentir; ils sont dénués de sentiments et c'est la seule chose permettant de les distinguer des humains. Il arrive pourtant parfois que des Déchus se révoltent. Des unités policières spéciales interviennent alors pour faire respecter la loi et éliminer tout Déchu déviant. On les appelle les Blade-runners._

 _Los Angeles, 2049. Sam et Dean Winchester gagne leur misérable vie en arrêtant des anciens modèles de Déchus récalcitrants. Mais lorsque quatre Déchus du modèle le plus perfectionné massacrent un équipage et prennent le contrôle d'un vaisseau pour se poser sur Terre sont déclarés "hors la loi", Dean y voit le moyen d'offrir à Sam une vie meilleure. En acceptant de les retrouver et de les mettre hors circuit contre une grosse prime, il ne sait pas qu'il vient de les embarquer dans une mission des plus périlleuses et qui risque de chambouler tout ce en quoi ils croyaient..._

 **China Town, Los Angeles, 2049.**

L'air matinal était humide, poisseux. Un manteau brumeux avait recouvert le haut des grattes-ciel et la pluie s'était abattue sur la ville, cette immense mégalopole où s'entassaient des dizaines de millions d'habitants aux visages maussades. Au pied des buildings, c'était le chaos. Dans un concert de klaxon et de cahotement des vieux moteurs, les gens s'affairaient, traversant les rues bondées et se bousculant sur les trottoirs et dans les ruelles trop étroites.

Sam Winchester réprima un frisson et grimaça lorsqu'il renifla involontairement l'air chargé de particules radioactives qui rendaient le ciel grisâtre et masquaient le soleil. Une odeur qui pour lui, ressemblait à la mort.

 _Bon, ça pourrait être pire._ Se dit-il tout en se frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule compacte.

Il rejoignit son partenaire qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui en resserrant son long manteau noir autour de lui, dans une vaine tentative de garder un maximum de chaleur et se protéger du froid qui essayait de s'insinuer dans ses vêtements.

\- Je déteste cette ville. Lâcha-t-il en levant la tête pour observer une montgolfière survoler la place et diffuser l'image d'une publicité chinoise.

Son coéquipier, impassible, ne releva pas et continua à avancer, ses yeux émeraude scannant les gens autour d'eux. Les deux hommes arpentèrent les rues détrempées et sales, longeant des enseignes aux néons grésillants et aux couleurs tape à l'œil. Une dizaines de personnes très peu vêtus attendaient là, aguicheurs et dans des poses suggestives mais le regard vide, dénué d'émotion. Des Déchus, des androïdes loués comme objet de plaisir, programmés dans le seul but d'obéir aux humains. Dean Winchester ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux et qu'une des femelles posa sa main sur son épaule. Une partie de jambe en l'air avec un de ces robots ne l'intéressait pas et il préférait de loin la compagnie d'une femme, une _vraie_. Tenir entre ses bras un corps chaud, éprouvant les mêmes désirs pour lui.

Les deux frères traversèrent la route, slalomant entre les bus et les deux roues obligés de rouler au pas au milieu de ce capharnaüm puis ils marchèrent le long des étals de restauration rapide asiatiques. Une odeur de friture remonta jusqu'aux narines de Sam dont l'estomac se souleva. Une grimace apparue sur son visage comme il savait que son frère aîné ne pourrait lui, y résister.

Dean s'accouda à une table haute protégée par un auvent et mordit dans son burger, dont le steak avait été modifié pour avoir le goût de la viande de bœuf. Pâle simulation et met dégoûtant de l'avis de Sam mais ô combien succulent pour Dean. Le cadet le rejoignit à contre-cœur et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, plongés dans ses pensées.

-On pourrait tout quitter... Suggéra le grand brun à voix haute.

-Et pour aller où Sam ? Rétorqua Dean en mâchant son repas. Il ne reste _plus rien_ en dehors des murs de cette ville, et tu le sais.

-Hey, big boy. Lança une voix malicieuse à l'attention de Sam. Je te sers quelque chose ?

Le grand brun se tourna pour faire face au marchand derrière son étal qui lui adressait un sourire tout en préparant des nouilles japonaises. L'homme était petit, ses cheveux blonds tirés vers l'arrière lui tombaient sur la nuque et il avait des yeux pétillants, de la couleur du miel. Sam ne put s'empêcher du lui rendre son sourire et acquiescer.

-Le Sùshí miàntiáo shālā, merci. Commanda-t-il avant de se retourner vers son frère. Je disais juste ça comme ça... Soupira-t-il.

Devant son air malheureux, Dean reposa son burger à moitié entamé sur la table avec un air ébahi, presque excédé.

-Sam, regarde le bon côté des choses ! Avec ce qu'on gagne, on peut subvenir à nos besoins. On a un toit décent et notre vie n'est pas trop misérable. Mais ce n'est pas avec nos maigres primes qu'on va pouvoir s'offrir une vie meilleure. Et partir sur une des colonies dans l'espace ? Même pas en rêve ! Je me porte très bien avec les deux pieds sur Terre, merci. Je te le dis et te le redis, ce boulot, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux. On ne trouvera pas _mieux payé_.

-Je le sais Dean... Répondit Sam, vaincu et désolé, en regardant son frère et partenaire dans les yeux.

Il est vrai que même si retirer du service des Déchus en situation irrégulière ou étant "détraqués", n'était pas vraiment le métier rêvé de Sam, travailler au LAPD dans une unité policière spéciale avait ses avantages. Le brun se doutait même que son aîné prenait du plaisir dans son boulot et y trouvait une certaine source de satisfaction. A enquêter, chasser et éliminer, il semblait être dans son élément lui au moins...

-Bon, alors, peut-on revenir sur notre affaire ? Lui demanda Dean, avant de se ré-attaquer à son repas.

Le cadet lâcha un soupir et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson pour en sortir une feuille, qu'il déplia.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Caroline. Elle vit au 3, Spruce street. Répondit Sam en piochant avec des baguettes dans sa salade de nouille végétarienne que le marchand lui avait apporté, non sans lui mettre une main aux fesses d'ailleurs.

Mais il se trompait sans doute. Après tout, il a y avait beaucoup de monde et on l'avait peut-être bousculé et il l'avait touché, sans le faire exprès. ça arrivait souvent. Sam n'avait donc pas réagit et s'était plutôt concentré sur leur travail.

-C'est à deux pas d'ici. Dit son coéquipier.

Sitôt leur repas terminé, les deux flics, ou plutôt chasseurs, quittèrent China Town et se dirigèrent vers Dodger Stadium. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble miteux en béton nu et surpeuplé, comme tous les autres. Ils montèrent au cinquième étage et frappèrent au numéro C-80.

-LAPD, ouvrez. Ordonna Dean Winchester.

La porte fut déverrouillée et s'entrouvrit une minute plus tard. Le visage d'une jolie femme brune et aux yeux bleus saisissants apparut dans l'entrebâillement et elle scruta avec inquiétude et perplexité les deux agents se trouvant dans son entrée.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement vous poser quelques questions. L'en informa Sam. Vous nous laissez entrer ?

La jeune femme ne sembla pas très prédisposée à les laisser pénétrer dans sa demeure mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se poussa et ouvrit en grand pour les laisser passer.

Sam disposa le matériel sur la table en face de lui. De l'autre côté était assise la jeune femme, bien droite sur son siège et observant le policier et son attirail avec une pointe de crainte et d'interrogation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les interrogea la brune en fixant l'étrange machine que réglait le brun.

-La machine Voight-Kampff. Répondit Dean, qui se détourna de sa contemplation à la fenêtre pour faire face à Caroline. C'est un polygraphe. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. Vous devez juste répondre aux questions de mon collègue. La rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire pour la mettre en confiance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis que l'agent retournait à sa contemplation, dos à eux, mains dans les poches de son long blouson noir.

-Bien, lança Sam pour attirer à nouveau son attention. Ne bougez plus s'il-vous-plait.

Il appuya sur un bouton et un couvercle s'ouvrit, laissant une lentille triangulaire se lever comme un cobra sur un système de bras à levier afin de se concentrer sur l'œil du sujet. Sam régla ensuite la qualité de l'image obtenue sur l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nette.

En général les Blade-runners n'avaient pas de mal à appréhender des anciens modèles de Déchus réfractaires ou détraqués, reconnaissables par leur manque d'émotion et une certaine froideur. Il arrivait pourtant parfois que des modèles plus modernes soient difficiles à distinguer des humains. Certains d'entre eux s'humanisaient, imitant les mimiques et les attitudes humaines avec soin pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Pour une raison qui était encore inconnue de tous, ils prenaient des libertés comme s'ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'ils étaient et pouvaient devenir dangereux et violents, certains n'hésitant pas à tuer. Les Blade-runners doivent alors enquêter longuement afin d'avoir la certitude qu'il s'agit bien d'un Déchu avant de faire un retrait.

-Bien, commença Sam, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ?

-Caroline Johnson.

Le brun lui posa une série de questions basiques avant de d'aller plus loin.

-Caroline, vous êtes dans le désert et vous marchez dans le sable quand soudai-

-Pourquoi je serai dans le désert ? L'interrompit la brune.

-C'est purement hypothétique.

-Mais comment serais-je arrivée là ?

-Peut-être que vous vouliez vous promenez, ou que vous en aviez marre, peut-importe. Lança Sam en haussant les épaules. Vous marchez donc dans le désert et soudain, vous regardez à vos pieds et vous voyez une tortue, qui essaie de ramper sur le do-

\- Une tortue ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

Un silence lui repondit.

-Moi non plus... Avoua finalement le policier.

La faune avait presque quasiment disparue sur Terre. Les déchus n'avaient aucune forme d'empathie, que ce soit entre eux, envers les autres ou envers les animaux qui étaient très rares, remplacés par des animaux artificiels.

-Essayez d'imaginer. Cette tortue est sur le dos, son ventre cuit au soleil, elle gesticule les pieds pour essayer de se retourner mais elle ne peut pas. Pas sans votre aide. Mais vous ne l'aidez pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par je ne l'aide pas ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Je veux dire : vous ne l'aidez pas. Pourquoi donc Caroline ?

La brune fixa l'agent avec de grands yeux choqués. Sam se renfonça dans son siège.

-Ce n'est qu'une question. La rassura-t-il. C'est un test conçu pour provoquer des réactions émotionnelles et l'appareil de Voight-Kampff est comme un détecteur de mensonge qui permet de déceler ces subtiles différences empathiques entre humain et Déchu. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

Caroline se mordit la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête en baissant les yeux et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, des mimiques typiquement humaines.

-Décrivez-moi en quelques mots, les bonnes choses qui vous vient en tête à propos de votre famille. Proposa Sam.

-Ma...famille ? Hésita la brune.

-Oui. Affirma Sam.

La jeune femme cessa de se torde les doigts et releva vivement les yeux vers l'agent, le regard noir et venimeux.

-Je vais vous le dire ce que j'en pense. Siffla-t-elle avant de se jeter soudainement sur le brun.

Le blade-runner bascula en arrière, le Déchu au-dessus de lui le faisant tomber et le maintenant au sol avec sa force surhumaine. Elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler quand un tir lui meurtrit l'épaule. La femelle roula au sol en hurlant de douleur avant de se précipiter hors de l'appartement, traversant littéralement la porte. Dean rengaina et s'empressa d'aider Sam à se relever.

-ça va mec ?

-Ouais... Vite, avant qu'on ne la perde... Souffla-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

Ils partirent à sa poursuite dans l'immeuble, elle, dévalant les escaliers en poussant les gens sur son passage, eux, essayant de lui tirer dessus quand ils avaient le champ libre.

Le Déchu s'engouffra dans un appartement pour échapper aux tirs et donna un coup de poing à Dean lorsqu'il entra, le propulsant contre le mur et le désarmant sur le coup. Elle prit la fuite quand Sam apparut à son tour mais elle se retrouva piégée dans la chambre, sa seule solution étant de passer par la fenêtre. Le grand brun entendit du verre se briser et donna un violent coup d'épaule pour ouvrir la porte avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre. Il était malheureusement trop tard. Sam baissa son arme et regarda avec peine le corps brisé et figé du Déchu sur le bitume, une trentaine de mètre plus bas.

-Quel était son nom ?

-Hannah. Un modèle domestique. Répondit Sam alors qu'une équipe du LAPD emportaient le corps du Déchu déviant.

-Ces saloperies arrivent de mieux en mieux à se planquer. Fit Dean avec une grimace.

-Peut-être en avait-elle marre et elle avait juste envie de vivre une vie... Normale. Suggéra Sam avec un haussement d'épaule.

Dean le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-T'es sérieux mec ? Tu prends en pitié une foutue machine ? Ce Déchu était impliqué dans le meurtre de trois personnes. _Trois_ , Sam. Lui fit remarquer Dean sèchement, pratiquement hors de lui.

-Je ne faisais qu'une supposition. Se défendit Sam, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans un débat virulent avec son aîné. Mais... Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle était étrange ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand j'ai commencé à la questionner sur sa famille, c'est là qu'elle s'est emportée.

-Et ? Un Déchu n'a pas de famille. Elle savait qu'elle était fichue c'est tout. Bien. Je vais faire mon rapport au poste. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer. Déclara Dean avant de s'éloigner vers son véhicule.

Sam se retourna pour le regarder partir. Le malaise se lisait sur son visage, le cadet ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être peiné quand bien même ce Déchu était un criminel. Et le fait d'avoir parlé de _famille_ à Dean n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées...

Et Dean le savait, il savait que son frère était beaucoup trop sensible à ce sujet et cela le contrariait qu'il ait autant de cœur envers un simple être sans âme. Une machine, bien que rendue très _humaine_ , restait une machine. Il était farfelu de penser qu'elle pouvait _réellement l'être_.

*o*o*

Sam enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête en sortant du bus, s'apprêtant à affronter la pluie incessante et les rues grouillantes de monde pour rentrer chez lui. Dean et lui avaient chacun leur appartement, parce qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre et que cela leur donnait une certaine intimité. Son frère aîné pouvait ramener autant de femme qu'il le voulait dans son lit sans être dérangé. Même si cela devenait plus rare désormais - il était plus facile de trouver un Déchu qu'une jolie jeune femme à combler ! Sam bénéficiait ainsi d'un peu de tranquillité et de calme. Le quartier dans lequel il habitait était un peu moins bruyant et il n'était pas importuné par les voisins, son immeuble étant à moitié vide. C'était son petit coin de paradis à lui, dans cette ville tentaculaire et cauchemardesque qui l'oppressait chaque fois qu'il sortait. _Oui_ , il détestait bien cette vie.

Le blade-runner s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnu le petit blond qui lui avait servi ses nouilles ce midi à l'angle de la rue. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague. Il ne portait que pour tout vêtement un jeans et un tee-shirt à manche longue, si bien qu'il était complètement trempé, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage.

Sam s'avança vers lui et le jeune homme releva la tête à son approche.

-Hey, Gigantor. Le salua-t-il avec chaleur.

Sam sourit, amusé par le surnom, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Effectivement, il était encore plus petit ainsi, à côté de lui. Il devait bien faire une tête de moins que le Winchester. Mais il était plutôt beau, de l'avis du Winchester.

-Hey. Répondit le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça sous la pluie ?

-Eh bien... Pas grand chose. Avoua le blond avec un sourire.

Sam fronça les sourcils face cette réponse intrigante. Il semblait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots mais le petit blond représentait un mystère que Sam avait soudainement envie d'élucider.

-Tu devrais t'abriter avant d'attraper la crève. Lui conseilla-t-il amicalement.

-Je devrais sans doute. Mais, je n'ai pas de toit. Lui révéla le marchand. Tu vois, ma copine Kali m'a un peu viré de chez elle tout à l'heure, alors voilà. Je suis là, déclara-t-il toujours d'une voix enjouée, en écartant les bras, comme si tout allait bien.

Sam devait bien l'avouer, il était impressionné. Il rit et secoua la tête avant d'adresser un sourire au blond pétillant.

-Mon appartement n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'y réchauffer ? Lui proposa Sam avec générosité.

Le Winchester croisa les yeux couleur miel de son vis-à-vis qui le fixaient avec intensité.

-Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas le chemin ? Accepta-t-il par cette suggestion.

*o*o*o*

-le Déchu a été retiré, madame.

-Vous avez accompli à bien votre mission, agent Dean Winchester. Le félicita sa supérieure, debout derrière son bureau. Nous avons un cas similaire de Déchu dissident dans le quartier Est de L.A., Sam et vous vous en occuperez. Déclara-t-elle en déposant le dossier sur le bureau, vers Dean. Vous pouvez disposer.

-En fait, s'empressa d'ajouter Dean, j'aimerai faire une requête, lieutenant Jody.

Le lieutenant Jody Mills plissa les yeux, intriguée, attendant que son subordonné s'exprime. Dean se lécha les lèvres avant de se lancer.

Il avait longuement réfléchit et il voulait le faire à présent. Il avait pris sa décision.

-J'aimerai _plus_. Demanda-t-il.

Jody le jaugea un instant avant d'ouvrir son tiroir et d'en sortir un dossier.

-A vrai dire... Nous avons effectivement une mission importante que nous voulions vous confiez à vous et Sam.

Dean releva la tête, les dents serrées, les yeux brillants, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre mais prêt et sûr de lui. Le lieutenant fixa l'agent avec sévérité.

-Cette mission est des plus difficiles et des plus périlleuses. Elle est aussi de la plus haute importance. Notre avenir à tous en dépend. Si vous l'acceptez, vous devrez être prêt à tout.

-En quoi consiste cette mission ?

-Vous devrez arrêter et éliminer quatre Déchus.

Le blond cligna des yeux, consterné. _Quatre Déchus seulement ? Où était le piège ?_

Jody vit bien que l'agent ne la prenait pas au sérieux et adressa un regard dur, très sérieux.

-Ces quatre là ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils sont bien plus dangereux. Je vous l'ai dit, notre avenir en dépend. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez, agent Winchester ?

Et parce que c'était le seul moyen d'offrir à Sam ce dont il avait toujours rêvé,

Dean accepta.

* * *

Vous les connaissez, les Winchester sont doués pour se mettre dans les ennuis.

Mais qui sont les quatre Déchus et pourquoi sont-ils aussi dangereux ?

Que vont-ils découvrir ?

 _A suivre... **?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Allez, il est tout neuf, tout chaud alors je me lance !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'Angel Runner.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça m'a motivé !** J'ai eu quelques difficulté à finir ce premier chapitre, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.

Comme on a pu me l'apprendre, une autre fanfic crossover SPN/Blade-Runner existe. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue, je vais attendre d'avoir fini ma propre fanfic mais elle est centrée sur du Destiel et reprend la version **Blade-Runner** de **1982** (alors que je m'appuierai pour ma part sur **Blade-Runner 2049** sans pour autant coller entièrement au script). Si vous avez aimé le film ou si vous appréciez l'univers, je ne peux donc que vous la conseiller, surtout que son auteur écrit merveilleusement bien. Elle s'intitule "Cogito ergo sum" et est écrit par barjy02.

 **PS:** j'ai édité l' _ **Intro**_ , pour rectifier quelques détails et fautes.

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Petit rating M en debut de chapitre, pour l'ambiance _Caliente_**

 ** _Soundtrack_ : Almost Human [Lauren Daigle].**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -**

 ** _RAIN & TEARS_**

Des talons claquèrent sur le dallage en ardoise noir anthracite, résonnant dans l'immense et imposante pièce nue. L'eau qui entourait la plate-forme se réverbérait sur les murs en pierre lisse, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère particulière. Il y avait dans ce calme plat quelque chose d'oppressant. La jeune femme, impeccable dans son uniforme blanc, s'arrêta à quelque mètres du canapé occupé par un homme en train de méditer.

-Monsieur, il est prêt. Annonça la voix détachée de sa secrétaire.

-Bien, Naomi. Laisse-moi le voir. Lança le directeur.

L'homme se leva et releva des yeux sombres vers la jeune femme, un sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

Naomi s'inclina légèrement et laissa passer son supérieur avant de le suivre dans les longs couloirs dédaléens. Ils pénètrent dans une pièce tout aussi vide à l'exception d'une étrange bulle blanche de la taille d'un homme qui se trouvait en son centre. La jeune femme s'arrêta après avoir franchi la porte, un pas derrière son supérieur.

Sans se retourner, l'homme tendit la main, dans un ordre muet explicite. La brune s'exécuta en déposant dans sa paume une lame aussi fine qu'un rasoir. Satisfait, le directeur se dirigea vers la bulle empli d'un liquide blanc laiteux, posant sa main sur l'enveloppe malléable. Il planta la lame dedans et créa une longue entaille verticale pour éventrer le cocon qui déversa alors tout son contenu sur le sol. L'homme et sa subordonnée baissèrent les yeux pour découvrir le corps d'un homme complètement nu et trempé, cherchant sa respiration comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avalait de l'air. Il finit par se redresser en position assise en tremblant, le regard dans le vague.

Le directeur attrapa son menton et le leva sans délicatesse pour l'examiner. Le nouveau venu aux cheveux noir de jai releva vers lui des yeux d'un bleu clair saisissant qui en troublerait plus d'un.

-Lèves-toi. Ordonna l'homme.

Le brun obéit comme un automate, le regard vide, pour se tenir droit face à son créateur et sa subordonnée qui observait la scène, la posture raide, dans une attitude parfaitement neutre. Elle cligna des yeux à l'instant où son supérieur fit une césure avec la lame de son couteau sur le ventre du brun, qui ne bougea, ni ne réagit, imperturbable.

-Il est parfait. Susurra le directeur.

Les coulées de sang qui s'échappaient de la blessure roulèrent sur son ventre et s'écrasèrent ensuite au sol. Le regard de Naomi était focalisé sur le brun.

-Il fera un très bon soldat. Déclara le directeur en essuyant la lame avec un mouchoir blanc qu'il avait sorti de son costume. Il nous en faut plus de sa trempe. Avec eux, nous pourrons coloniser de nouvelles planètes. Et nous seront _maîtres_.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Naomi. Larme qu'elle sécha du revers de la main d'un geste machinal avant que le directeur n'ait le temps de se retourner et de s'en apercevoir.

-Bienvenue dans l'Off-World, _Castiel_. Déclara le directeur.

*o*o*o*

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur lorsqu'on l'ouvrit avec brusquerie et hâte. Le corps du blond percuta cette même porte lorsque le brun l'y poussa sans délicatesse, une main appuyée contre le bois au niveau de sa tête. Les deux hommes échangeaient un baiser brûlant, dévorant la bouche de l'autre avec fougue et passion. Leur langue se mêlaient, se séparaient juste le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de recommencer leur ballet fiévreux.

Le besoin de toucher, _irrépressible_ , conduisit Sam à caresser l'autre homme, soulevant son tee-shirt pour accéder à la peau sensible et chaude. Il en découvrit les courbes, en trouva les points faibles et en mémorisa chacune de ses réactions. Chaque frisson, chaque tressaillement, chaque gémissement.

Le blond se poussa contre Sam en réponse, collant son bassin au sien, épousant sa forme à la perfection. Ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos, le caressant, le malaxant, dans une étreinte presque tendre. Sam gronda.

Le manque, _embrasant_ tout son être, poussa le brun à frotter leurs hanches ensemble pour stimuler leur désir déjà bien présent, avant que la faim ne le consume tout entier.

Il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire du même sexe jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait complètement. Il le voulait ardemment. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien, trouvant même cela plus excitant encore.

En un clin d'œil et sans s'en être rendu compte, ils avaient déjà perdu leur tee-shirt. Sam avait dû sous-estimé la force de son partenaire car ce dernier l'avait poussé à son tour contre le mur en face, laissant ainsi la porte se refermer derrière eux. Sam s'était écarté de ses lèvres pour le dévisager, le souffle court et le blond, ses yeux dorés empli de désir rivés dans les siens, avait retiré son haut détrempé. Sam s'était empressé de faire de même, jetant son propre manteau et tee-shirt au sol avec fébrilité.

Il se ré-avanca ensuite vers le blond pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec force. Il posa en même temps sa main sur sa joue, une douce caresse compensant sa brusquerie et qui fit fondre son vis-à-vis. Le grand brun entama une descente dans son cou puis sur sa clavicule qu'il embrassa plus doucement, refrénant difficilement ses pulsions ; son envie de le posséder tout de suite _maintenant_ ,étant tentante. Il piégea entre ses lèvres une goutte d'eau qui dégringolait le long de sa clavicule et l'aspira avant de suçoter la peau tendre. Il fut satisfait lorsque l'autre homme lâcha un long gémissement en basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains fourrageaient sa chevelure brune, tirant légèrement dessus pour s'y accrocher. Sam en profita pour attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses et le souleva aisément. Le plus petit agrippa à lui et se laissa faire lorsque le brun l'emmena dans sa chambre et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il attendit que le géant monte au-dessus de lui pour lui offrir un sourire mutin, séducteur et terriblement sexy.

Sam était fou de désir pour lui. Il l'avait adoré dès le début, comme attiré par un aimant mystérieux. Lui qui trouvait le monde si morne et terne, retrouvait dans le sourire de cet homme la chaleur et la lumière éclatante du soleil qu'ils ne voyaient jamais ici bas. Il voyait dans l'éclat de ses yeux si expressifs cette étincelle de vie si vive et si forte et il voulait tout prendre. Il voulait être contaminé par cette joie de vivre qui l'animait et qu'il adorait, qu'il _admirait_.

Sam voulait se noyer dans cet océan de miel, comme si c'était **vital** pour sa survie.

Pour se sentir _vivant_.

Et le blond l'invita.

Il attira le Winchester à lui pour lui donner un long baiser qui les firent tout deux basculer sur le matelas. Sam goûta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées de son partenaire avant d'approfondir le baiser en poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir l'accueillit, et l'homme répondit avec la même vigueur, tout en promenant ses doigts sur son torse. Doigts qui firent leur chemin jusqu'au bas-ventre du brun où elles rencontrèrent le tissu rêche du jeans. Une main s'aventura sans hésiter sous le tissu, franchissant sans vergogne l'interdit. Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'excitation de Sam.

Ce dernier descendit dans son cou qu'il mordilla, une de ses mains pétrissant sa hanche avec possessivité. Il dût se faire violence et inspira profondément, son corps tendu à l'extrême, quand la main audacieuse entreprit de caresser son intimité à travers son boxer. Attrapant le poignet fautif, le blade-runner le ramena au-dessus de sa tête, et descendit jusqu'à son nombril, caressant, maltraitant la peau avec sa bouche avant de finalement ne plus y tenir et déboutonner le pantalon du blond pour l'en débarrasser.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre alors que Sam se mettait à nu à son tour, dévoilant son corps magnifiquement sculpté et bien proportionné. Comme quoi, la perfection existait encore sur cette Terre désolée.

Sam rampa au-dessus de lui, le dominant facilement de par sa grande taille. Il prit un instant pour contempler son partenaire avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, la faim le pressant. Il s'empara avec avidité de sa bouche, l'embrassant goulûment tout en frottant son bas ventre contre le sien. Les frictions de leurs sexes glissant l'un contre l'autre provoquèrent une réaction immédiate. Un son plaintif s'échappa du blond, exquis aux oreilles du blade-runner. Il allait le dévorer tout entier. Le blond lui offrant un spectacle sensuel, délicieux, qui le faisait perdre pied.

Leur corps nu s'emmêlèrent ensuite à nouveau, tout deux frémissants et gémissants sous les caresses de l'autre. Le marchand embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée dès qu'il le pouvait. Il mordillait sa mâchoire lorsque Sam frottait son visage contre sa joue et Sam caressait sa cuisse avant de la remonter sur sa hanche.

Le brun pris possession de lui quelques minutes plus tard.

C'était désespéré, sauvage et passionné. Et c'était _parfait_.

*o*o*o*

-J'accepte.

Furent les mots que prononça Dean Winchester, à la satisfaction du lieutenant Jody Mills.

Sa supérieure posa alors l'enveloppe en papier kraft sur le bureau et le blade-runner s'approcha pour l'ouvrir et en prendre connaissance. Il parcourut rapidement mais méticuleusement les données couchées sur le papier carbone.

-C'est tout ? Lança-t-il avec ahurissement, en relevant ses yeux émeraude confus vers Jody.

Le dossier concernant sa mission ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple fiche avec des informations minimes et très vagues. Seulement quelques notes, et encore. Pas de nom. Pas de visage. Rien à se mettre sous la dent. _Autant chercher un rouage dans un mouton électrique._ Pesta intérieurement Dean.

-Cette affaire est classée ultra confidentielle. Rien ne doit sortir, et personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Déclara formellement le lieutenant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit le blade-runner.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont précisément en tête mais ils semblent avoir un plan. Tout ce que l'on sait concrètement, c'est que ces quatre Déchus se sont évadés de la colonie _Fallen 8_ en massacrant un équipage et en s'emparant d'un vaisseau. Ils ont posé le pied sur Terre, en Californie. Regardez derrière ce fichier, Winchester. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

Dean fit glisser un second papier caché sous le premier. Une photo prise au beau milieu d'une tempête de sable, sur laquelle se trouvaient quatre individus tout de noir vêtus et leurs visages camouflés par un masque et une capuche.

-Ce cliché a été pris à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Los Angeles. Ils sont ici. Annonça gravement la brune.

Dean avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Comment ont-ils pu réussir... Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, pris dans une intense réflexion.

-Ils sont le modèle le plus perfectionné jamais créé. Lui révéla la brune. Le modèle _Arc_.

-Un modèle interdit, dès sa sortie d'usine. Nota Dean.

 _Parés pour le combat. Plus Puissants. Plus intelligents. Plus Dangereux._

Le blade-runner sentait qu'il y avait plus quand bien même Jody semblait lui avoir dit tout ce que le LAPD savait. L'ordre devait venir de plus haut. Et sa tâche allait s'avérer ardue. Il allait devoir creuser, et bien profond dans les entrailles de la mégalopole s'il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de trouver une piste qui le mènerait à ces androïdes déviants.

-Ils sont instables. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été déclarés hors la loi. Ils représentent une menace pour nous tous. Trouvez-les, Winchester. Et éliminez-les.

Dean Winchester lui adressa le regard le plus sombre qu'il possédait. Celui du _chasseur_ qu'il était.

*o*o*

 _"Vous avez carte blanche. Allez consulter les archives, vous y trouverez peut-être quelque chose... Mais n'oubliez pas, soyez discret."_

Dean se rendit donc au cœur de la mégalopole, là où la vie grouillait le plus. Il traversa la foule de pauvres âmes humaines n'ayant pas pu émigrer, faute de moyens.

 _Comme moi_ , pensa le Winchester. _Je ne suis pas si différent, j'essaie comme tout le monde ici de survivre._

Sauf que lui, c'était à cause de son boulot qu'il ne pouvait pas émigrer. Et quand bien même on lui proposerait de partir et prendre un vaisseau pour aller sur Mars, ou une autre des colonies, ça ne lui disait rien. La Terre, même pour le peu qu'il en restait, était sa seule et unique maison. Il était né ici, et il y mourrait, point final.

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'immense complexe qui surplombait la ville. Une pyramide noire se dressant au milieu des autres buildings, imposante, _intimidante_.

Le siège de la compagnie Roman. Une entreprise de pointe du nom de son fondateur, le brillant scientifique Richard D. Roman, à qui la société devait la fin de la famine.

En effet, alors que les Etats-Unis sombraient dans le chaos à cause d'un blackout provoqué par une impulsion électromagnétique d'origine inconnue en 2022 et que le monde courait à sa perte -les villes sont fermées, toutes les données électroniques sont détruites ou piratées, les marchés financiers s'écroulent, la pollution augmente et la nourriture se faisant de plus en plus rare- le scientifique eut l'ingénieuse idée de créer des aliments génétiquement modifiés afin de mettre un terme à la famine. Son entreprise est depuis lors mondialement connue, et, fort de son succès et sa fortune, Richard D. Roman s'est alors lancé dans la fabrication d'androïdes qu'il nomma Déchus. Au fil des années, il a développé de nouveaux modèles et les a mis sur le marché, comme les _Sera_ , les _Cher_ , ou les _Cupid_ et il les a perfectionnés. Ils étaient désormais plus obéissants et faciles à contrôler.

 _Alors ça, ça reste à voir_. Pensa Dean.

Si le modèle _Arc_ présentait un réel danger pour la population, cela aurait des répercussions irréversibles pour la Compagnie Roman. En effet, la production des androïdes étant devenue tellement intrinsèque à l'effort de colonisation, la chute de l'un entraînerait probablement ce de l'autre, et signifierait la mort économique. Le monde ne s'en relèverait sans doute pas.

Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda à parler au directeur. Autant aller à la source directement.

-Monsieur Roman n'est pas disponible pour le moment. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Lui demanda une voix féminine à sa gauche.

Le Winchester se tourna pour découvrir une jeune femme tirée à quatre épingle le fixer. Le blade-runner la détailla de haut en bas.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Je représente Monsieur Roman. Je m'appelle Naomi. Lui répondit la brune.

 _Probablement un Déchu_. L'identifia Dean. _Ces androïdes ont vraiment un balai dans le cul._

-Le LAPD recherche des informations sur le modèle _Arc_. Déclara le blade-runner en montrant sa plaque.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie. Fit Naomi en pivotant sur ses talons pour s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Dean la suivit et ils traversèrent d'interminables couloirs jusqu'à une porte blindée devant laquelle Naomi s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers le système de reconnaissance oculaire fixé au mur qui la scanna et autorisa l'ouverture de la porte. Porte qui malheureusement se bloqua.

-Des années que personne n'est entré ici. Expliqua la secrétaire avant de finir d'ouvrir la porte à la force de ses bras. Navrée de ce contre-temps. S'excusa-t-elle.

Ils pénètrent ensuite tous deux dans la pièce et les lumières s'allumèrent sur leur passage. Naomi se dirigea vers un des tiroirs métalliques recouvrant les murs et l'ouvrit, révélant au blade-runner plusieurs billes transparentes de la taille d'un œil.

Elle en prit une entre ses doigts et l'inséra dans une fente reliée à un petit écran obsolète.

L'écran s'alluma et des lignes de texte en rouge sur fond noir apparurent, dévoilant les archives de la compagnie Roman concernant le modèle _Arc_.

-C'est vraiment tout ? Demanda le blond, avec un air dépité.

-Aucune information n'a été mise sur le réseau compte tenu de sa stricte confidentialité. Ceci est tout ce que nous pouvons vous fournir.

Le jeune homme abdiqua et relut attentivement les quelques lignes concernant ses cibles, notant mentalement les points qui lui semblaient importants.

 _M - Le leader du groupe de renégats. Très intelligent et habile mais il peine à apprendre comment gérer les émotions humaines. Le plus dangereux._

 _R - Aussi intelligent que le premier, il est d'un tempérament calme et réfléchit, ce qui le rend redoutable._

 _L - Il est violent et rusé. Une machine à tuer qui semble pourtant préférer chasser en solitaire._

 _G - On ne sait pratiquement rien sur ce dernier. Il fait probablement le lien entre les trois autres lorsqu'ils se séparent._

-Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut, Monsieur l'agent ? Demanda Naomi.

-En fait, j'aurai autre chose à vous demander. Lui révéla Dean.

Il avait un achat personnel à faire.

*o*o*o*

Dean Winchester posa en douceur son aéromobile sur le toit et descendit la cage d'escaliers pour rejoindre son appartement. Le logement était plus petit que ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les banlieues désertées -des immeubles entiers complètement _**vides**_ , rien que pour vous si vous le souhaitiez- mais le blond s'en contentait largement, préférant le centre-ville vivant au silence écrasant qui suintait des murs et vous prenait au tripes, vous donnant l'impression d'être seul au monde. Il détestait ça. Il fallait qu'il soit entouré.

Son appartement était donc dans un quartier animé, à cinq cent mètres de celui de Sam, qui lui avait préféré quelque chose de plus calme et aéré. C'était très peu meublé, la décoration était sommaire et sans fioriture, mais il avait une cuisine toute équipée et un petit salon cosy. En bref, le strict nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Le jeune homme jeta négligemment son lourd manteau noir sur le canapé, posa son arme sur la commode et disparut dans la cuisine se chercher un alcool -Un Kappla'h, nom qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du Klingon- pour se requinquer après cette longue journée éreintante. Il referma d'un coup de hanche la porte du réfrigérateur puis vint s'appuyer contre le chambranle séparant la cuisine du salon.

-Je suis rentré. Lança-t-il.

L'appareil électronique fixé au plafond au centre de la pièce s'activa et fit une rotation. L'hologramme d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux chocolat, au visage en forme de cœur et aux yeux en amande se matérialisa face au blade-runner.

-Bienvenue à la maison. L'accueillit chaleureusement l'IA en lui adressant un sourire ravissant. Comment a été ta journée ?

-Encore une journée en Enfers. Répondit comme à son habitude Dean en rentrant d'une journée de boulot chargé. Et toi, ta journée ?

-Je me sens comme un lion en cage. Et tu m'as manqué.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la table pour s'approcher du blond, sa robe noire se changeant en un instant en nuisette rose pâle dévoilant ses formes.

-Que veux-tu faire pour te détendre ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu veux lire un livre ? Tu te sentiras mieux après.

L'IA attrapa une bande-dessinée sur John Wayne -une copie dématérialisée de la vraie BD posée sur la table apparaissant entre ses mains.

-Tu hais ce bouquin. Lui rappela-t-il.

-Tu as raison. Lâcha-t-elle en jetant en l'air l'ouvrage dématérialisé et en changeant à nouveau de tenue, revêtant maintenant une robe pailletée dorée et un maquillage glamour. On a qu'à danser. Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Dean l'observa sans bouger. L'IA revêtit une tenue plus simple et un tablier noué autour de la taille.

-Ou alors je peux te préparer un délicieux dîner. J'ai testé une nouvelle recett-

-ça suffit. l'interrompit Dean d'une voix claire et tranchante.

La projection interactive se tut et suivit des yeux son propriétaire lorsqu'il vint s'affaler sur le canapé avec un soupir. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés, la mine soucieuse.

- _Honey_ , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferai.

-Pas besoin. Je vais bien. Lui assura le Winchester avec un sourire contrit, un peu forcé.

La brune le fixait, comme si elle essayait de le sonder pour comprendre ce qu'il lui cachait. _Comme l'aurait fait un vrai être humain_. Pensa Dean.

-Dis-moi juste... Es-tu heureuse ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Lui assura avec conviction l'IA.

Dean sourit mais avait le cœur serré. Cette question ne s'adressait pas vraiment à la projection holographique qui de toute façon était programmé pour dire tout ce que son propriétaire souhaitait entendre. Non, elle s'adressait à la jeune femme que Dean avait connu et qui avait émigré sur Mars il y a deux ans de cela. La projection lui ressemblait. Ses cheveux soyeux, son sourire, sa voix, tout lui rappelait Lisa. La femme parfaite que Dean avait aimé et avec qui il aurait voulu faire sa vie. Mais elle était partie, hélas. Dean lui avait dit de le faire, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à émigrer. Parce que Lisa avait un fils -Ben, que Dean adorait- qui n'était pas encore trop affecté par la pollution et la poussière radioactive. Là-haut, Elle était assurée d'avoir un avenir meilleur et un environnement sain pour élever le petit Ben. Dean s'était résigné à les laisser partir seuls, quand bien même ça l'avait déchiré; lui étant coincé ici-bas dans _l'Off-World_ à chasser des robots détraqués.

La solitude et l'absence l'avait rongé. Sur un coup de tête il avait acheté l'IA fabriqué par la Compagnie Roman et il l'avait installé chez lui. Avoir une présence -même artificielle- lui avait évité de ruminer ses idées noires et plonger dans une profonde dépression.

Sam n'en savait rien et il ne comptait pas le lui révéler parce qu'il en avait honte. Il se dégoûtait même. ça allait contre ses principes : lui qui détestait ces nouvelles technologies -robots, Déchus, IA,...- venait d'acquérir dans un moment de faiblesse une IA.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Annonça finalement Dean en posant son verre sur la table et en fouillant dans sa poche arrière de jeans.

-Un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fête aujourd'hui ?

-Disons que c'est... pour notre anniversaire. Inventa le blond.

-C'est aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Mais on a qu'à faire comme si. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il sortit un petit objet rectangulaire de la taille d'un stylo, noir aux reflets bleus, doté d'un bouton.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'appareil et regarda son blond avec émerveillement.

-C'est un émanateur.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le boitier accroché au mur qui servait à contrôler la projection holographique. Le nouvel appareil fraîchement acquis fut détecté et connecté au système presque instantanément. L'IA disparut, laissant place au logo de la Compagnie Roman puis le rétroprojecteur au plafond reprit sa position de repos et s'éteignit.

Le Winchester leva la petite télécommande métallique dans sa main et appuya sur le bouton. Joi se matérialisa à nouveau, mais cette fois en dehors de son habituel champ d'interaction qui se limitait au diamètre du rétroprojecteur, soit au salon. Elle alla découvrir la cuisine et la salle-de-bain puis revint en tournoyant sur elle-même, enchantée.

-Merci !

-Chérie, tu pourras aller où tu veux dans le monde grâce à ça. L'informa son propriétaire en l'observant évolué dans son appartement. Tu veux commencer par aller où ?

Dean avait enfilé son manteau et était en train de remonter la fermeture éclair en s'engageant sur le toit détrempé pour observer la ville d'en haut. La pluie continuait à s'abattre inlassablement et même l'eau ne parvenait pas à laver la mégalopole sale. Le chasseur de primes se retourna pour observer Joi sortit lentement de l'immeuble, fascinée par la découverte de ces nouveaux lieux.

L'IA baissa les yeux sur les gouttes de pluie qui la traversait et sourit. Son programme était si bien fait que des gouttes de pluies apparurent sur ses bras et elle se retrouva rapidement mouillée comme pour de vrai.

Son rire cristallin parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Winchester qui finit par se fendre d'un sourire sincère cette fois, contaminé par le bonheur de la jeune femme.

Joi s'arrêta pour fixer le blond et le rejoignit avant d'essayer de lui prendre la main. Le jeune homme leva les bras pour entourer son visage de ses mains du mieux qu'il put et ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse. Lança l'hologramme avec émotion dans la voix.

-Rien ne t'oblige à dire ça. Lui murmura Dean.

Joi s'approcha au plus près de son blond, afin de l'embrasser.

L'IA se figea soudain et une alarme retentit -comme une sonnerie d'appel. Un message holographique apparut face au blond qui s'écarta pour le lire.

" _Nous avons une piste sur les quatre Déchus. -Lieutenant LAPD Retirement Division_ "

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Je ne devais à la base pas faire apparaître Castiel si tôt, mais j'ai craqué... On le reverra donc bientôt.

Comme j'écris au feeling et que je suis en train de préparer la suite de **Human. Too Human** en même temps, je risque de ne pas être très régulière dans mes publications et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère être inspirée et avoir du temps pendant mes congés pour avancer plus vite. Le chapitre 2 est bien entamé et devrait être prêt d'ici deux semaines.

 _See you soon !_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui, une première piste sur laquelle travailler pour les deux blade-runner et ça ne va pas s'avérer de tout repos !**

 _ **Aly03 :** contente d'avoir attiré ton attention et te faire découvrir cet univers ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Oui, pauvre Dean, il a du mal à oublier Lisa... Vivement que Cas' arrive pour lui changer les idées !_

 ** _Soundtrack_ : Blade Runner 2049 Main Theme [Hans Zimmer]**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -**

 _ **FALLEN**_

La matinée était déjà bien entamée mais Sam Winchester dormait encore à poing fermé, plongé dans un doux sommeil sans rêve.

Le blond cessa sa contemplation des rayons de lumières perçants à travers les stores et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour rediriger son attention sur le jeune homme étendu paisiblement à ses côtés. Il l'étudia quelques instants, observant son visage détendu et son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement, le haut de son corps hors des draps lui permettant d'apprécier la vue. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

Il se tourna complètement vers le brun et se rallongea contre lui, pratiquement au creux de son bras. Sam bougea légèrement. Le blond commença à tracer des arabesques sur son épaule, ce qui finit par le réveiller complètement.

Samuel sentait des picotements dans sa main gauche. Il remua les doigts et voulut bouger son bras mais il semblait coincé sous quelque chose de lourd, chaud et... _vivant_?! Ses muscles se tendirent, en alerte et son réflexe fut de tirer sur son bras pour le ramener vers lui prestement, faisant alors bouger la masse qui lui écrasait le bras.

La masse _hurla_.

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit lorsque sa vue s'ajusta. Son bras était enroulé autour de la taille du blond avec qui il avait couché hier soir et qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus de lui, son corps chaud et moelleux, et sa main posée sur son torse pour retrouver son équilibre après qu'il l'ait involontairement ramené à lui.

-Waouh, doucement Gigantor ! S'exclama son partenaire entre surprise et amusement. Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais quand même.

Sam se détendit aussitôt et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait autour de sa taille. Sa main libre, qui s'était glissée sous son oreiller, refit son apparition et il se frotta le visage avec.

-Désolé. Murmura-t-il, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

L'autre homme se décala et s'étira comme un chat avant de s'étendre sur le ventre, en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Tu gardais mon bras prisonnier. Ajouta Sam comme pour se justifier.

-C'est toi qui l'a laissé traîner là. Lui signala le blond, plaidant non coupable.

Sam laissa échapper un rire et tourna la tête vers lui pour croiser ses orbes d'or qui l'observaient avec malice, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-C'est Loki.

Sam fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard pour voir s'il se moquait de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? Qui porterait le nom d'un Dieu de la mythologie nordique ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Tu devrais t'en vanter alors, tu viens de te taper un _**dieu**_ , ce n'est pas rien quand même ! Lui fit remarquer le dénommé Loki.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du grand brun qui secoua la tête à ses idioties.

-Tu es celui qui m'a dragué, je te rappelle. Lui dit-il.

-Tu es celui qui m'a proposé de me _réchauffer_. Contra Loki en posant ses yeux dorés sur lui.

Le Winchester capitula. Il n'avait pas tort. Il lui avait lancé une invitation ambiguë et Loki s'était rué dans la faille. Ce matin encore, Sam avait très envie de l'embrasser. Poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche, l'emprisonner dans ses bras et caresser sa peau nue étaient tentant...

Loki sembla s'en apercevoir car il se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de son visage. Ses lèvres brossèrent lascivement la bouche du brun, qui se laissa faire, ravi. La caresse cessa cependant vite, sa bouche experte s'écartant avant même que Sam ait pu la goûter. Le brun grogna et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Loki enlever sa main qui s'était glissée sous l'oreiller de Sam, avec son arme de service. Le blade-runner se redressa rapidement, tout son corps tendu, alors que le blond regardait l'arme froide et mortelle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux inquiets de son vis-à-vis, qui s'apprêtait sûrement à riposter s'il ne tentait ne serait-ce que le menacer.

Loki lui tendit l'arme et Sam arqua un sourcil, à la fois surpris et soulagé.

-Tu es flic, c'est ça ? Lança le blond.

Sam, la mâchoire serrée, posa sa main sur son arme de service, le métal froid contrastant avec les doigts chauds qu'il frôla en reprenant l'arme.

-En quelque sorte... Marmonna Sam en se tournant pour poser le pistolet dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet qu'il referma ensuite rapidement.

-Un chasseur de primes. Devina Loki. Lorsqu'un Déchu devient un danger, vous êtes envoyé pour le tuer.

-On ne les "tue" pas, on les _retire_. Corrigea Sam d'une voix calme mais ferme, sans réellement croire à ses propres mots.

-C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas de difficulté à voir un Déchu comme une chose inerte. Un robot humanoïde ne diffère en rien des autres machines. Dit doucement le blond en posant son menton dans sa main et en regardant le brun.

Sam sentit son coeur se serrer à ces paroles. Le blond le décrivait comme quelqu'un sans coeur et sans pitié. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'avait jamais tué et, contrairement à son frère, il _ressentait_. Chaque fois qu'il mettait un Déchu hors service, il éprouvait du regret, de la tristesse. Il essayait de se convaincre que les Déchus ne ressentaient de toute façon **rien** puisqu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment _vivant_ , mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être désolé de leur situation d'esclave... D'objets. D'outils.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'une machine peut avoir une âme... ? Hésita Sam.

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non.

Le blade-runner se sentait mal à l'aise. Son partenaire le remarqua et rampa sur le lit dans sa direction, pour le regarder en face.

-Sam, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ont les appelle les "Déchus" ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

-Est-ce que tu crois en l'existence des Anges ? Aux vrais _Anges_.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit le Winchester un peu perplexe.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

-Les Déchus ont été nommés ainsi en rappel des anges qui ont chuté. Ces êtres de lumières, bannis du Paradis en punition pour leur désobéissance ou rebellion contre leur créateur, ont été privés de leurs ailes et de leur Grâce et sont alors tombés. Expliqua Loki.

Sam, le regard rivé dans ses prunelles dorées, buvait ses paroles, complètement captivé par l'histoire qu'il lui racontait.

-Que leur est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils sont devenus humains. Fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Un bruit s'apparentant plus à des grésillements retentirent et sortirent Sam de ses songes. Le grand brun se leva à contre-coeur et se dirigea vers son étagère sur laquelle reposaient quelques bouquins mais aussi son émetteur -Le petit fils du défunt talkie-walkie. Dean avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des messages en morse avec, ce qui agaçait énormément son cadet lorsqu'il voulait juste être peinard. Il appuya une fois sur le bouton sur le côté de l'appareil.

-J'arrive. Grommela-t-il à travers le micro de l'émetteur.

Le chasseur de primes enfila son jeans et son tee-shirt, attrapa son manteau et prit son arme de service sous les yeux attentifs du blond qui n'avait pas bougé du lit et qui le matait ouvertement. Sam s'arrêta comme il se sentit observé et se tourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour son départ précipité mais hésita, ne savant pas comment s'exprimer à propos de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

-D-Désolé... Je dois y aller... C'était- balbutia-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

Que devait-il lui dire ? Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. "C'était génial." _Non trop nul._ "J'ai adoré passer cette nuit avec toi." _Non plus._ "J'ai jamais pris autant mon pied avec quelqu'un." _Putain Sam, tu peux vraiment pas trouver mieux ?!_

Le blond sourit doucement en voyant sa gêne et vola à son secours.

-C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Sam. Dit-il avec chaleur.

Le Winchester sourit d'un sourire timide et Loki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Ce dernier attrapa un oreiller et enfouit son nez dedans lorsque Sam sortit de l'appartement.

*o*o*

-Quelle est l'ordre de mission ? Demanda Sam, installé sur le siège passager de leur véhicule de service.

-Okay, Sam, on a quatre gros poissons à attraper, et pas n'importe lesquels. Annonça Dean.

-Quatre... ? Dans quelle sorte de contrat tu t'es engagé ?

Son frère aîné eut un sourire en coin.

-Pas des moindres ! On doit prendre en chasse quatre Déchus du modèle _Arc_.

-Attends, par modèle _Arc_ , tu veux dire... _**ce**_ modèle ? On parle bien du programme _**Archangels**_? S'exclama, abasourdi, Samuel en se tournant vers son frère.

-Celui-là même, confirma le blond.

-Je croyais que ce projet avait été interrompu.

-C'est bien ce que la Compagnie Roman a affirmé... après avoir fabriqué les quatre premiers andros _Arc_. Ceux-là qui se sont ensuite échappés de la planète Fallen 8 où ils étaient détenus -au lieu d'être détruits visiblement et ce que Roman a tu- et qui sont maintenant sur Terre, quelque part en Californie, peut-être même déjà à Los Angeles.

-Que veulent-ils ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils sont descendus sur Terre ? Parce qu'ils " _avaient juste envie de vivre une vie normale_ " ? Lança Dean, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts en reprenant les mots de son frère. Ce sont des soldats, des conquérants. Ils ont été créés pour faciliter la colonisation des planètes. Maintenant qu'ils ont pris leur liberté, ils vont venir nous exterminer. Voilà pourquoi ils sont là. Déclara-t-il gravement.

Le blade-runner appuya sur un bouton pour passer en pilotage manuel.

Les moteurs vrombirent et l'aéromobile posée sur le toit commença à prendre de l'altitude.

-Qui est-ce ? Finit par demander son cadet en désignant du doigt une photo posée sur le tableau de bord et qui représentait un homme de la cinquantaine, la barbe grisonnante et les cheveux frisés.

-Notre cible. Un ancien modèle qui a déserté en 2022 après le Blackout. C'est apparemment lui qui aurait aidé les quatre Déchus à se poser sur Terre. Il a été vu à cent-cinquante miles d'ici, au nord de Ridgecrest. Allons le cueillir. Déclara le chasseur de primes en manoeuvrant l'engin entre les immeubles.

L'aéromobile fila dans les airs à vive allure. Elle quitta la mégalopole sombre et la pluie fut remplacée par les particules de sable et des étendues défrichées et désertes, des zones inhabitées où seule la poussière avait sa place, comme quatre-vingt pour-cent de la planète...

Dean Winchester fit atterrir le véhicule près d'un arbre mort, qui tenait debout avec des câbles tendus accrochés au sol. Devant les deux blade-runner s'étendaient d'immenses serres et une petite maisonnette vieillotte collée à un hangar faisant trois fois sa taille.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture que Dean surnommait affectueusement _Baby_ et se rapprochèrent de la maison. Sam sortit son arme et pointa le hangar avec.

-Je vais vérifier de ce côté. Déclara-t-il.

L'aîné acquiesça et le laissa s'éloigner en direction de la bâtisse avant d'entrer, lui, dans la petite maison.

 _..._

Le propriétaire ôta ses chaussures et sa tenue de travail lorsqu'il fut dans le sas attenant sa maison puis s'immobilisa un instant, pris d'un doute, avant de finalement se diriger vers sa cuisine plongée dans la pénombre. Il ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains, pleines d'encres - _encore_.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai pris la liberté d'entrer. Lança la voix grave d'un homme sur sa gauche, dissimulé dans l'obscurité dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai fait attention à ne pas mettre de la terre partout.

L'homme lui jeta un regard en coin avant de refermer le robinet et attraper un torchon pour se sécher les mains.

-La terre ça ne me gêne pas. Répondit-il calmement.

Il reposa le torchon et mis sur son nez les lunettes qu'il utilisait principalement pour lire ou écrire.

-Ce qui me gêne... Dit-il en se tournant vers le visiteur indésirable qui avait pris place dans son fauteuil. C'est qu'on vienne à l'improviste. Vous êtes de la police ?

Dean, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, se redressa pour se mettre dans la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre derrière lui pour permettre à son vis-à-vis de voir son visage.

-Et vous êtes Métatron ? Demanda le blade-runner. Modèle _Sera_ , numéro civil SRP-85412 ?

Le dénommé Métatron le dévisagea durement.

-Je suis agriculteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cultivez ?

L'androïde se tourna vers le plan de travail et attrapa un bocal qu'il ouvrit avant de plonger la main dedans. Il s'approcha ensuite du flic et déposa des vers bien vivants sur la commode à côté de lui.

-Un élevage de protéine. Technologie Roman.

-Des vers ?

\- Allez-y, goûtez. L'invita Métatron.

-Non merci, ça ira. Fit Dean en grimaçant, dégoûté, mais sans bouger.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-Eh bien, c'est marrant, j'aurai plutôt parié sur arboriculteur avec tous ces arbres dans ces serres. Lança Dean en pointant du doigt les serres qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre derrière lui.

-Je prends soin des arbres que je plante, plaisir personnel. Répondit Métatron assez sèchement.

Le Winchester hocha lentement la tête avant de jeter un oeil du côté du poêle auprès duquel était entreposé du bois pour faire brûler un feu.

-Vous savez qu'il est interdit de _couper_ des arbres ? Lança-t-il. Donc encore moins d'en " _cultiver_."

La flore était quasiment aussi rare que la faune dans cette partie du globe. La production de carton, papier et meubles en bois avait été strictement prohibée et la seule entreprise ayant le droit de produire avait réduit largement sa production ces dernières années.

Métatron se crispa, fixant l'homme en face de lui avec appréhension.

-Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? Continua Dean.

-Depuis 2022.

-Mais vous n'avez pas toujours été _agriculteur_ , n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez pour idée de me coffrer ?

-Monsieur Métatron, s'il est bien possible que je vous coffre...

Le blond sortit son arme et la posa sur la commode à côté des vers qui frétillaient avant de relever les yeux vers l'androïde déserteur.

-...Je préfère nettement ça à l'autre solution. Avoua-t-il. Vous deviez vous douter que quelqu'un viendrait un jour.

Métatron expira bruyamment tout en retirant ses lunettes et en repliant les branches. Il sortit une lame de cutter qu'il dissimula en se plaçant de profil par rapport au flic.

-Navré que ce soit tombé sur moi. Ajouta Dean en décroisant les jambes.

Sam aurait fait preuve de pitié. Pas lui. Il était bien content de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes à cet instant.

-Mais d'abord... Vous devez répondre à quelques questions. Où sont les quatre _Arc_? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Un voile tomba sur le visage de Métatron qui l'attaqua avec sa lame lorsqu'il fut debout. Le blade-runner bloqua son coup en attrapant son poignet mais fut rapidement devancer par l'androïde qui le poussa avec force contre le mur. Il le lâcha pour lui donner des coups de poing visant la tête mais Dean les esquiva en se décalant sur la droite ou la gauche, piégé entre le mur et l'androïde. Les poings de ce dernier s'enfonçaient dans les parpaings, les fracassants. Il finit néanmoins par réussir à attraper le policier et l'envoya percuter violemment le mur, plusieurs fois. Le Winchester grimaça de douleur, incapable de répliquer. Métatron l'envoya contre le mur, y mettant cette fois plus de force, si bien que l'homme le traversa, et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à terre dans l'autre pièce. Métatron, au-dessus de lui, le tenait d'une main de fer, resserrant sa prise autour de son cou pour qu'il étouffe. Dean balança son bras, le frappant dans l'abdomen. Cela suffit à le faire desserrer sa prise et le blond en profita pour renverser leur position. Il frappa le Déchu de toute ses forces puis se releva, laissant Métatron plié en deux sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais grimaça de douleur.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine... Lui recommanda Dean.

Le blade-runner revint dans la cuisine pour reprendre son arme et retourna vers sa cible qui était entrain de se remettre debout, avec peine.

-ça ne vous fait rien de tuer des gens comme nous hein...

-Nous vous retirons parce que vous êtes un _vieux_ _**modèle**_ _défectueux_ , qui a fui et qui a aidé quatre meurtriers à poser les pieds ici. Rectifia le chasseur.

-Vous n'avez jamais assisté à un miracle, vous. Siffla Métatron avant de charger sur lui.

Sam entra en hâte dans la maison, alerté par les bruits de fracas, au moment où Dean tira une salve de balles sur le Déchu, dont le corps sans vie s'effondra sur le sol.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué ? On devait l'interroger ! Le fustigea Sam.

-J'ai fait mon job. Il n'allait pas parler de toute façon... Lui répondit Dean en nettoyant l'oeil de sa cible et en l'enfermant dans un sachet, une preuve qui lui permettrait de toucher la prime. Qu'as-tu découvert ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

Sam pesta intérieurement mais lui décrivit ce qu'il avait découvert dans le hangar.

Il y était entré prudemment et silencieusement, attiré par un bruit de machines en marche. Et en effet, dans l'immense pièce se trouvait différentes machines visant à fabriquer du papier. Sam traversa l'atelier, observant les différentes étapes qui permettaient aux copeaux de bois de se transformer en pâte puis en papier. Au fond de la pièce s'entassaient feuilles blanches en différents formats. Il trouva une porte derrière ces piles et se plaqua contre le mur avant de tester la poignée qui ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Le Winchester entra avec précaution et se retrouva au milieu d'une bibliothèque s'élevant facilement à cinq mètres de haut. Impressionné, il laissa son regard se promener sur les ouvrages poussiéreux, probablement les dernières reproductions encore en bon état sur Terre, et donc des éditions rares et recherchées qui restaient de l'ancien temps. Sam adorait les livres, mais le papier était pratiquement hors de prix et plus personne n'écrivait, il n'avait donc pas l'occasion de tomber sur un bon roman. Alors en voyant cette _mine d'or_... Il avait envie de se l'approprier, la _dévorer_.

Sam s'approcha du bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Une multitude de papier était dispersée en vrac au sol et recouvrait le meuble sur lequel se trouvait une machine a écrire, qui devait avoir plus de deux-cent vingt-cinq ans ! Leur cible était un sacré passionné qui se prenait pour un scribe...

Son regard s'attarda sur des caisses qui semblaient prêtes à être envoyées. Il s'en approcha et en sorti un livre qui s'intitulait : " _Les Déchus rêvent-ils de pouvoir voler de leurs propres ailes ?"_.

-Cet andros à écrit un livre ? Lâcha Dean après avoir écouté Sam.

-Et il semblait prêt à le publier. Confirma celui-ci.

Son aîné secoua la tête, un air incrédule sur son visage et sortit de la maison, Sam sur ses talons. Il leva le doigt en l'air pour décrire des cercles.

-Photographie-moi tout ça Baby. Lança-t-il tout en regagnant le véhicule.

Un drone se détacha du toit de l'aéromobile et s'éleva dans les airs pour remplir sa mission tandis que Dean se réinstallait derrière le volant. Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton pour ouvrir une communication et tourna l'écran tactile accroché au tableau de bord vers lui.

-Passe-moi le lieutenant Mills.

- _Ouverture de la ligne_. Annonça Baby.

En attendant d'avoir la ligne, il remplit son rapport de mission sur un document électronique du LAPD. Sa supérieure apparut sur l'écran quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vous êtes blessé. Attaqua aussitôt Jody en remarquant son front ensanglanté. Il n'est pas question que je paie la note.

-Je recollerai ça. Répondit le chasseur en finissant son rapport sur Métatron.

-Alors ? Demanda ensuite le lieutenant.

Le Winchester essuya du dos de la main le pavé tactile et y plaça l'oeil. Des données sur sa cible s'affichèrent aussitôt sur l'écran.

-C'est bien lui. Un vieux modèle _Sera_ , un soldat. Il aurait pu faire qu'une seule bouchée de vous. Nota Jody Mills.

-Il a essayé. Mais il était un peu rouillé. Il s'est reconverti en rat de bibliothèque.

-Avez-vous pu lui soutirer des informations ?

-Non. Répondit simplement Dean. Tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre c'est qu'il plantait illégalement des arbres pour produire du papier.

-Bon, rentrez immédiatement déposer votre rapport. Ce sera tout, Winchester. Ordonna Jody avant de couper la communication.

Alors que Dean rendait compte à leur supérieure, Sam observait le drone faire son travail. L'arbre mort retenu par des câbles attira son attention. Plusieurs centaines d'arbres vivants se trouvaient dans les serres. Pourquoi donc garder celui-là ?

-Sam ? L'appela Dean depuis le véhicule, prêt à partir.

-Un instant. Lui lança son cadet en s'approchant du tronc grisâtre. Il baissa les yeux au sol pour y trouver des petites fleurs jaunes coupées, déposées au pied de l'arbre.

Il s'agenouilla et les prit entre ses doigts pour les examiner. Elles étaient encore fraîches. Intrigué il se redressa et claqua des doigts pour rappeler le drone.

-Fouille sur une profondeur maximale de trente mètres. Ordonna-t-il au robot qui s'exécuta aussitôt, descendant de quelques mètres pour scanner la terre.

Dean le rejoignit, interrogatif quand aux agissements de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Répondit-il en lui montrant la fleur.

Les deux blade-runner retournèrent dans l'aéromobile pour observer à l'écran l'image en 3D que leur renvoyait le drone. Un cube assez imposant s'y trouvait enfouit, à plus de quinze mètres de profondeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Dean.

-Rappelle Jody, qu'elle envoie une équipe de fouilles. L'enjoignit son coéquipier.

*o*o*o*

Les garçons étaient rentrés avant la nuit tombée. Cela faisait une éternité que Dean n'avait pas invité Sam à passer chez lui. Il lui proposa de lui offrir un coup à boire, ce que le cadet accepta volontiers, le vol du retour l'ayant vidé.

Le blond fit donc entrer Sam chez lui. Il le délaissa une minute, le temps de panser ses plaies dans la salle-de-bain. Son tee-shirt était foutu, il s'en débarrassa donc en le jetant à la poubelle. Il appliqua ensuite une lotion régénératrice sur la coupure sur son bras et pinça la peau pendant quelques secondes le temps pour que les tissus se régénèrent, refermant la plaie. Il se nettoya ensuite le visage et enfila un autre tee-shirt avant de rejoindre Sam qui l'attendait dans le salon.

-C'est...propre. Lui fit constater Sam.

 _Moins en bordel qu'à l'ordinaire, bizarre_. Il savait que son frère n'était pas accro au ménage pourtant.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est propre, comme toujours. Répliqua avec mauvaise foi l'intéressé.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, Honey ! Fit L'IA depuis la cuisine.

Dean avait complètement oublié l'hologramme de Joi qui bien sûr s'était décidé de débarquer à ce moment-là. _Et Merde._

Sam releva prestement la tête et Dean, son visage blême en se rappelant qu'il avait laissé activé l'IA en partant ce matin, s'empressa de claquer la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas que Sam voit l'hologramme qui s'y trouvait.

-T'as rien vu. Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Sam le fixa avec un sourcil arqué. Son frère lui faisait visiblement des cachotteries et il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.

-Dean, est-ce que c'était ce que je crois que c'était ? Le questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Dean déglutit difficilement, essayant de trouver un mensonge plausible à lui faire avaler.

- _Honey_? Tu as ramené quelqu'un ? Fit Joi, apparaissant derrière Dean après avoir traversé la porte.

 _Bordel, bien sûr qu'elle peut traverser les portes, c'est un hologramme, espèce de crétin_. Se fustigea le blond, sacrément embêté que son petit secret soit révélé au grand jour.

Le grand brun haussa encore plus haut les sourcils en découvrant une jeune femme holographique apparaître auprès de son frère. l'IA se para d'un immense sourire en le voyant.

-Tu dois être le petit-frère de Dean, il m'a tellement parlé de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en le saluant chaleureusement. Oh, et enchanté, je suis Joi.

Sam sourit en retour et reporta son regard sur le visage décomposé de Dean.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les-

-Ferme-là, Sam. L'interrompit son grand-frère, irrité.

Le cadet ricana, amusé, mais n'insista pas, ne préférant pas le contrarier davantage. Dean avait cette tendance à se refermer sur lui-même quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour avoir honte d'avoir un IA et préférer le cacher à son propre frère. Cet idiot voulait se montrer fort en cachant ses faiblesses.

Mais il avait un coeur et pouvait avoir mal, comme tout être humain.

Sam avait bien remarqué la ressemblance entre l'IA et une femme que Dean avait connu, une certaine Lisa. Il se doutait qu'il avait du mal à l'oublier depuis qu'elle avait émigré. Il était désolé de voir son aîné autant affecté par son absence et comprenait son besoin d'avoir une présence auprès de lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aidait à le rendre heureux. Le fait que Joi lui fasse repenser continuellement à Lisa ne contribuait pas à soulager la douleur. Au contraire. Il la prolongeait.

-Bon, tu me l'offres ce verre ? Redemanda-t-il à la place.

Le lendemain après-midi, les deux Winchester reçurent un message du lieutenant Jody Mills.

" _On a le résultat des fouilles. Et une nouvelle piste. Ramenez-vous ici_."

* * *

Qu'y-a-t-il donc dans cette _boiboite_ que cachait bien profondément sous terre Métatron ?

Sam et Dean ne tarderont pas à le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre... et ça risque de les surprendre !

 _See you soon._


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai eu quelques difficulté à finir à temps ce chapitre mais j'ai réussi à finir sur ce que je voulais. Vive les dimanches d'hiver pendant lesquels mieux vaut préférer rester sous le plaid que de sortir se geler dehors...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 _ **Aly-03**_ _ **:**_ j'aime voir Sam heureux aussi. Loki est intriguant en effet. Pour ce qui est de Dean et Castiel, eh bien... ça risque d'être intéressant !

 _ **Kathexia-Castiel156 :** _tu vas pouvoir découvrir de quoi il en retourne dans ce chapitre.

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : du fluff au milieu de ce monde noir et des découvertes pour les moins... _troublantes_. Les Winchester ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Soundtrack :**_ Dystopia [Hi-Finesse]

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -**

 _ **MIRACLE**_

Le lit grinça quand Loki s'en extirpa. Il récupéra sa chemise qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila silencieusement, seul le bruit du tissu frottant sur sa peau se faisant entendre. Son regard dériva sur l'homme endormi sous les draps, puis sur la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait une fleur jaune coupée. Il s'en approcha, intrigué.

Sam sentit le matelas s'alléger et finit par se réveiller en douceur. Il se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit ses yeux vert forêt pour découvrir le blond déjà debout. Il battit des paupières puis les referma avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il avait été agréablement surpris en découvrant un sachet contenant deux bentos de salade végétarienne asiatique au pied de sa porte en rentrant chez lui, la veille. C'était une petite attention délicate et touchante qui l'avait ravi. Et il avait été hors de question de laisser passer cette chance. Prit d'une folle idée, son cœur battant la chamade, il avait tourné les talons et était ressortit précipitamment de l'immeuble, son paquet sous le bras.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient partagé un repas, et _bien plus encore_...

-Une fleur ? Comme c'est mignon de ta part... Très _romantique_ je dirais même. Commenta le blond, avec un doux sourire.

Sam se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Loki prit délicatement la plante entre ses doigts et la fit tourner pour l'examiner méticuleusement.

-Des _angéliques_... Murmura-t-il.

Sam se redressa assez vivement, le draps glissant le long de son corps, dévoilant son torse nu.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?! S'exclama-t-il, surpris et plutôt intéressé.

Loki haussa les sourcils avec un sourire malicieux qui illumina ses iris dorés tout en humant le parfum de l'angélique. Il s'assit au bord du lit, à côté du brun qui se décala pour lui laisser de la place.

-Une légende biblique raconte que Raphaël, L'archange de la Guérison, aurait révélé aux hommes les vertus bénéfiques de l'Angélique. On l'appelle aussi "racine du Saint-Esprit" ou "L'herbe aux anges". Elle a sauvé beaucoup de vies lors des grandes épidémies de peste de 1510. Lui raconta son partenaire.

-Des épidémies de peste ? L'interrogea Sam.

-Les grands maux de l'époque. Lui expliqua-t-il. Elles décimaient des populations entières.

Le Winchester regarda son blond faire tourner la fleur entre ses doigts avant de relever son regard vers lui.

-Chaque fleur a sa signification. Elle délivre une sorte de message. Celui des Angéliques, ce serait... le " _Miracle_ ". Lui révéla-t-il.

Sam en eut le souffle coupé.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je connais quelques trucs. Répondit simplement Loki avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sam était vraiment impressionné par l'étendue de ses connaissances. Loki restait en plus de cela humble. Le chasseur n'en appréciait que plus le blond. Oui, il était définitivement sous le charme. C'était plus que de l'attirance physique à ce stade. Mais comment le lui montrer...?

Son vis-à-vis finit par lui tendre la plante et le blade-runner réprima un frisson lorsque les petits boutons jaunes vinrent chatouiller son torse. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la main qui tenait la tige et la caressa légèrement avec son pouce. Loki fit glisser sa main pour la libérer et se leva pour se mettre à la recherche de son pantalon.

-Hey. L'interpella Samuel.

-Hm ?

-Ce n'est pas ta chemise. Lui fit-il remarquer en désignant du menton les manches trop longues et trop larges.

-Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas ma chemise. Confirma Loki en riant et en levant les bras pour poser ses poings sur ses hanches.

Sam se fendit d'un sourire moqueur et se joignit à son rire tant l'association _grande_ chemise et _petit_ blond était comique à voir.

*o*o*

" _On a le résultat des fouilles. Et une nouvelle piste. Ramenez-vous ici_."

Après avoir reçu le message de Jody cet après-midi là, les deux frères Winchester se rendirent aux laboratoires du LAPD, où les y attendaient leur supérieure et un légiste.

La pièce était séparée en deux par une baie vitrée, derrière laquelle des automates travaillaient en autonomie, autopsiant des corps de Déchus.

Dean baissa les yeux vers les vieux ossements étalés sur la table devant la vitre.

-La malle que vous avez découvert est une cantine militaire attribuée au matricule HMN-87451 -un humain- et judicieusement convertie en ossuaire, une boite à ossement. Leur annonça le légiste. A part ça on ne retrouve que des cheveux.

Sam observa la femme en blouse aligner des dents avec une pince, dans le but de reconstituer le squelette, et remarqua les mèches de cheveux blonds nouées ensemble par un petit ruban rouge posées à côté.

-Les échantillons de terres indiquent que cette femme était enterrée depuis vingt-sept ans, soit depuis 2022. Continua le légiste. Les os ont été désassemblés, bien nettoyés et méticuleusement déposés dans la malle.

-Elle ? L'interrogea Dean, surpris.

-Cause du décès, Mick ? Demanda Jody au légiste.

L'homme prit place sur un siège et le fit rouler jusqu'à un écran qu'il alluma et pianota un moment sur les touches du clavier.

-Pas de fracture, ni de traumatisme. Annonça-t-il en analysant les résultats du scan des ossements. A part...Une lésion de l'iliaque. Fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt la forme sur l'écran. Le bébé a dû être coincé.

-Elle était enceinte ? Demanda le lieutenant Mills pour avoir confirmation.

-Alors il ne l'a pas tué ? Ajouta Dean, en parlant de Métatron.

Mick secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est lors de l'accouchement.

-C'est quoi ça ? Les interrompit Sam, focalisé encore plus que les autres sur ce que leur montrait l'ordinateur. Revenez en arrière.

Le légiste s'exécuta. Sam s'approcha, se positionnant derrière le brun et pour étudier plus attentivement la zone sur laquelle il lui demanda de zoomer. Dean et Jody plissèrent les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que Sam avait bien pu déceler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le brun lorsque deux traits creusés dans l'os apparurent nettement à l'écran.

-Des entailles dans la crête iliaque. Le trait est précis comme avec un scalpel. Césarienne faite en urgence je dirais. Supposa Mick. Les incisions sont nettes. Aucun signe de lutte.

-Celui qui lui a fait ça était médecin de combat alors. Peut-être qu'il a essayé de la sauver mais a échoué... Conjectura Samuel.

Son frère fronça le nez.

-On peut pas dire qu'il avait une tête de sauveur. Commenta-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Il s'est quand même donné la peine de l'enterrer. Nota Mick.

-Une peau de robot fleur bleue, vraiment ? Grinça l'aîné des Winchester, n'y croyant guère.

-Bon, et ce gosse, reprit Jody, où il est ? Tout le champ a été scanné ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le blade-runner.

-Oui, madame. Affirma Dean. Que de la boue et des vers de terre. Pas d'autre cadavre... Il l'a peut-être mangé.

Sam lança un regard froid a Dean avant de secouer la tête, dégoûté. Mick ayant fini son analyse, il se leva et retourna à ses préoccupations, laissant ses supérieurs formuler leurs hypothèses par eux-même. Et alors que Jody et Dean débattaient sur le sujet, Sam laissa son regard retomber sur l'écran et quelque chose attira apparemment son attention puisqu'il finit par s'asseoir et manipuler l'ordinateur, zoomant au maximum sur le crâne. La découverte qu'il fit le stupéfia. Les deux autres agents finirent par se tourner vers lui et se figèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent à leur tour les symboles incrustés dans l'os.

Des symboles que seuls les Déchus portaient... Le logo de la Roman Company.

*o*

-Ce n'est pas possible. Lâcha Jody dans un souffle.

Ils se trouvaient à présent tous les trois dans le bureau du lieutenant Mills, qui se servait un verre d'alcool fort, le visage blême.

-C'était un Déchu. Finit-elle par admettre, avant d'avaler le liquide ambré d'une traite. Enceinte. Ajouta-t-elle.

Dehors, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et elle se perdit dans sa contemplation. L'effroi lui glaçait le sang et elle dut fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à trois pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Le monde repose sur un mur de séparation entre deux classes d'être. Commença-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux agents qui se tenaient debout et bien droit en attendant ses consignes.

-Dites à l'une d'elle qu'il n'y a pas de mur, vous récoltez la guerre. Ou un carnage. Alors ce que vous avez vu ne s'est _en aucun cas_ produit, c'est clair ?

-Bien madame. Lui répondirent d'une seule voix les deux chasseurs de primes.

-J'ai une mission à accomplir. C'est de maintenir l'ordre. C'est ce que nous faisons tous ici, nous maintenons l'ordre. Déclara fermement leur lieutenant.

-Il doit disparaître ? Comprit Dean.

-Effacez absolument tout.

-Même l'enfant ? Demanda Sam, dont les sourcils s'agitèrent, l'horreur le gagnant progressivement.

-Toute trace. Il ne doit rien, _absolument_ rien, rester. Ordonna-t-elle.

Sam était tenté de faire un commentaire, tout son être protestant à se soumettre et exécuter un ordre aussi immoral. Dean pouvait le sentir et il serra les dents, priant pour que son cadet se taise. L'aura menaçante émanant de lui eut le même effet qu'un regard noir puisque le brun renonça à son idée.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

-Non madame. Répondirent en cœur les blade-runner.

*o*

Ils retournèrent le jour même à la ferme où Métatron avait élu domicile avant que Sam et Dean le retrouvent et le retirent. Le trajet dans l'aéromobile se déroula dans un silence lourd et tendu.

-Est-ce que tu comptes réellement exécuter cet ordre ? Lâcha finalement le cadet, fixant droit devant lui.

-Les ordres sont les ordres. On les suit, on ne se pose pas de question. Trancha Dean.

Sam bouillait intérieurement. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son frère et coéquipier pour poser sur lui un regard plein de colère.

-C'est un enfant, Dean. Dit-il sèchement.

-Techniquement, ce n'en est plus un. Il est né en 2022 donc il a ton âge. Répliqua aussitôt le blond.

-Depuis quand retire-t-on quelque chose qui est né ? Rétorqua Samuel en haussant le ton.

-Qu'est ce que ça change ? Répondit l'aîné en lui jetant un regard en coin, plus détaché, pas le moins du monde affecté par le fait d'avoir à retirer cette " _chose_ ".

-Peut-être que les gens qui naissent ont une âme ? Lui fit remarquer Sam, cinglant. Notre boulot est de retirer des robots. Pas de _tuer_ des gens.

-Es-tu en train de contester un ordre, _Sam_? L'admonesta Dean, lui lançant un avertissement on ne peut plus clair.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Le plus jeune finit par craquer le premier, serrant la mâchoire et ravalant sa colère. Il savait ce qui arrivait à ceux qui désobéissaient. Dean savait qu'il avait gagné et reporta finalement son attention sur le trajet. Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

-Des fois je me demande si tu es humain. Tu n'as pas une once d'empathie, _tout comme_ les Déchus. Marmonna Sam.

La réplique fusa, frappant là où ça faisait mal. Dean ne répliqua cependant pas, ne le montra pas non plus. Il ne faisait que son travail et jusqu'ici il s'était très bien passé d'avoir de l'empathie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exterminer des robots. ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

Les Winchester, en froid, se séparèrent après avoir atterri pour couvrir plus de terrain. L'aîné entra à nouveau dans la maisonnette et entreprit de fouiller placards et armoires, en quête d'indices. Il n'y trouva toutefois rien qui soit digne d'intérêt. Il abandonna et attendit que Sam le rejoigne en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, observant le trou béant dans le mur qu'il avait traversé la veille à cause de l'androïde. Son regard émeraude dériva sur le vieux piano poussiéreux d'avant guerre et il se releva pour s'en approcher, une des touches restée enfoncée l'intriguant.

Ses doigts se promenèrent sur les touches, les sons mélodieux résonnants dans la pièce lorsqu'il joua. La touche qui était bloquée le resta toutefois, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de remonter... il souleva le couvercle et plongea la main dans les entrailles de l'instrument, pour y déloger la petite boite en bois qui écrasait le mécanisme. Interdit, il observa l'objet en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts puis l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir une petite chaussette de bébé.

*o*

Sam traversa l'atelier en déversant un bidon d'essence sur son passage, puis se retrouva à nouveau face à l'immense bibliothèque pleine à craquer, toujours aussi impressionné et émerveillé par les trésors qu'elle contenait.

 _Quel gâchis_. Pensa-t-il.

ça le révoltait de devoir détruire ces ouvrages anciens uniques au monde.

Il déglutit, un peu nerveux, et jeta un oeil vers la porte pour s'assurer que Dean ne le surprendrait pas. Puis il parcourut frénétiquement du regard les étagères, à la recherche de quelques tomes en particulier. Car il voulait en savoir plus sur ces Anges que lui avait décrit Loki et il avait cru percevoir quelques bouquins ici qui rassasierait sa soif de connaissance et sa curiosité. Il s'empara donc des livres, dont la Bible, et les glissa rapidement dans son lourd manteau. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, mais se stoppa et hésita, avant de finalement attraper un exemplaire de " _Les Déchus rêvent-ils de pouvoir voler de leurs propres ailes ?_ " et de sortir.

*o*

Dean était ressorti et observait l'arbre mort d'un œil critique quand quelque chose attira de nouveau son regard. Il posa un genou à terre et balaya la terre sèche au pied de l'arbre, dévoilant une date inscrite au couteau sur le tronc.

 _02.05.2022_

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, assaillit par ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le doux sourire de sa mère, son rire, ses gestes tendres, rassurants. La naissance de son petit frère. Ses grands yeux larmoyants. Ses premiers pleurs. Et sa mère-

Il se redressa vivement et avala difficilement, repoussant ce souvenir douloureux au loin. Est-ce que ça se pouvait...

 _Non_.

Il ne préférait même pas y penser ou ne serait-ce que le concevoir.

L'agent de police de Los Angeles se retourna et vit Sam marcher vers lui pour le rejoindre.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça simplement avant d'apercevoir la date inscrite que venait apparemment de découvrir Dean.

Les deux frères mirent le feu au domaine et regardèrent un instant la maison s'embraser avant de regagner l'aéromobile. Ils firent route vers L.A., laissant derrière eux les flammes ravager la ferme et ses arbres.

 _Il ne resta que des cendres_.

*o*o*

Le doute rongeait Sam depuis qu'il avait lu la date inscrite dans le bois, à l'endroit même où ils avaient trouvé la malle contenant les ossements.

 _02.05.2022._

Sa date de naissance.

Mais aussi la date de décès de sa mère... Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Mary Winchester était morte en donnant naissance à Samuel.

Ce que s'apprêtait à faire Sam était inconscient, incroyablement stupide et il allait à l'encontre des ordres du lieutenant Mills. Il pourrait le payer très cher si Dean ou elle apprenait qu'il désobéissait. Mais il devait savoir. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il passa les portes de la Roman Company et se rendit à l'accueil. Une jeune femme rousse écoutait de la musique à travers son casque audio et fredonnait tout en pianotant sur un pavé tactile derrière le comptoir.

L'agent se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et la rousse se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de l'écran. Elle sourit en signe d'excuse et retira prestement son casque.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la dénommée Charlie Bradburry.

-J'ai besoin d'accéder à vos archives. Dit Sam en sortant son badge et le rangeant presque aussitôt, le but étant de se faire discret. J'enquête sur un vieux numéro de série.

-D'accord. Avez-vous une confirmation ADN ? Demanda-t-elle, contente de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Sam fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet plastique contenant les mèches de cheveux retrouvées dans la malle qu'il avait dérobé au labo sous le nez de Mick.

-J'ai des cheveux. Répondit le brun en lui tendant l'échantillon.

Charlie ouvrit le sachet et déposa les mèches de cheveux blonds dans la cavité prévue à cet effet. Sur son écran apparut une image 3D du cheveu et des données le caractérisant.

-ça date d'avant le Blackout... Commenta-t-elle. ça va être un vrai casse-tête. Il ne reste plus grand chose de cette époque... Annonça la jeune femme, désolée.

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien ? Insista Sam.

Charlie réfléchit longuement avant de relever des yeux pétillants vers l'homme inquisiteur, prête à relever le défi qu'il lui lançait.

-Attendez. Déclara-t-elle en commençant à pianoter furieusement sur le pavé tactile. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! Lança-t-elle fièrement.

Elle se leva vivement de sa chaise et sortit de derrière son bureau avant de faire signe à l'agent de la suivre. Elle le conduisit dans une immense salle.

-Nos mémoires sont stockées ici. L'informa Charlie. Elles ont toutes été endommagées à cause du Blackout mais il reste parfois quelques fragments. Vous par exemple, vous avez connu le Blackout ? Le questionna Charlie en avançant au milieu des rayons.

-C'était un peu avant que je naisse. Lui répondit-il.

-Il en est de même pour moi. Mes parents m'ont racontés. Ils étaient à la maison et là, dix jours d'obscurité. Toutes les machines se sont arrêtées net. Quand la lumière est revenue, toutes nos vies ont été gommées. Photos, fichiers, la moindre donnée informatique, effacés. Les historiques bancaires aussi, c'était moins gênant ça... C'est drôle, il n'y a que le papier qui a résisté -s'il a été bien conservé bien sûr. Il faut dire qu'on gardait tout sur un disque dur, vraiment tout, tout, tout. Expliqua la rousse.

Elle se dirigea vers une allée et ouvrit un tiroir contenant plusieurs cartes translucides sur lesquelles étaient inscrit les données de chaque Déchu créé.

-Ma mère ne se console pas d'avoir perdu les photos de moi bébé.

Sam haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il pouvait comprendre, lui-même aurait bien aimé pouvoir avoir une photo de sa mère.

-C'est vrai que c'est terrible. Vous deviez être mignonne comme tout. Dit-il avec sincérité.

Un rire lui répondit.

La jeune femme leva le disque pour pouvoir le lire dans la lumière.

-Bien détérioré... Plus grand chose dessus. Fit-elle avec frustration. Modèle _Cher_ standard fabriqué par Roman.

-Et ?

-Tout à fait quelconque. Fit Bradburry avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Nous devons bien pouvoir lui trouver autre chose. Fit la voix d'une femme à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Sam et Charlie se tournèrent vers Naomi qui s'avança alors vers eux. Charlie, blême, se dirigea vers sa supérieure et lui tendit la carte identitaire avant de se retirer, les yeux baissés. Le Winchester se retrouva alors seule avec la secrétaire de monsieur Roman.

-Encore un retour de numéro de série prodigue. Fit la brune tirée à quatre épingle après avoir parcouru rapidement la carte identitaire du Déchu qui intéressait l'agent de police. Nous pouvons enfin classer une affaire non résolue depuis trente ans. Merci monsieur l'agent. Dit-elle en reposant l'objet dans son contenant et en se tournant vers l'homme. Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Nous avons retrouvé ses os. Répondit vaguement le brun. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus à son sujet ?

-Cette androïde déviante entretenait une liaison amoureuse avec un homme, un blade-runner qui a décidé de s'enfuir avec elle plutôt que de faire son travail et la retirer. Cet homme était un ancien militaire du nom de **_John Winchester_**.

Sam sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous ai laissé il y a deux semaines avec une révélation qui suscite pas mal de questions. Comment vont donc réagir Sam ainsi que Dean à la suite de cette découverte ? Qu'est-ce que cela va-t-il impliquer ? Vous allez pouvoir le découvrir dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis donc pas plus, mais ça n'annonce rien qui vaille...**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

 ** _Soundtrack_ : **[The World Is Unraveling - MILCK]

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 -**

 _ **MISSTEPS (faux pas)**_

Suite à sa rencontre avec l'agent de police quelque peu fouineur, Naomi se rendit au bureau de son patron.

Roman était assis sur son somptueux fauteuil et goûtait un vin précieux d'avant-guerre.

-Que m'apportes-tu comme nouvelles, Naomi ? Susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-Monsieur, deux agents de police sont venus ici cette semaine et ont demandé l'accès à nos archives.

Richard D. Roman releva ses yeux sombres vers sa subordonnée humanoïde, intéressé.

-Que sont-ils venus chercher ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ces deux hommes enquêtent sur les quatre androïdes _Archangels_ qui se sont échappés de notre laboratoire secret sur Fallen 8. Le deuxième agent qui est venu aujourd'hui était à la recherche d'informations sur cette androïde déviante et du déserteur John Winchester. Annonça la brune.

-Redis-moi ça. L'interrompit brutalement le directeur en se tournant vers elle.

Naomi maintint son regard inexpressif sur son créateur.

-Ils ont retrouvé son corps. Répondit docilement la brune.

L'homme reposa son verre de vin coûteux et se leva de son siège tout en réajustant sa veste de smoking. Naomi le suivit du regard, restant immobile lorsque le brun vint se planter juste devant elle. L'androïde termina de boutonner la veste de Roman sans qu'il est besoin de lui demander.

-Naomi, chérie. Fit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du Déchu pour faire en sorte qu'elle relève la tête et que leur regard se croise. Nous devons garder un œil sur ces deux agents. Et par _nous_ , j'entends _toi_.

-Je me mets tout de suite au travail, Monsieur Roman.

-Bien.

*o*o*

Le cerveau de Sam bourdonnait horriblement. Après être sorti des archives la Compagnie Roman, le brun était rentré chez lui en pilote automatique, tel un robot, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait juste retiré son manteau qui tomba par terre en plein milieu du hall d'entrée et s'était dirigé vers son siège de bureau, sur lequel il se laissa choir, complètement vidé et encore sous le choc.

Le Winchester resta bien une heure dans le noir, plongé dans ses réflexions, se posant des questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. _Perdu_.

Il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en grinçant et se refermer dans un claquement.

Loki venait de rentrer dans l'appartement, les mains chargées de courses. Il avait fait halte chez un épicier du marché noir. Son sac était rempli de mets aussi délicat que du caillé de soja, des fraises mûres, un bon fromage bien coulant, entre autres friandises. Uniquement des produits exceptionnels, pour lesquels il avait dilapidé deux semaines de salaire que son supérieur lui avait avancées. Sans compter la bouteille de chablis. Une perle rare. Il n'avait pas voulu la vendre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une masse informe noire à ses pieds qui se trouvait être le manteau de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant étrange que l'appartement soit encore plongé dans l'obscurité si le brun était rentré.

-Sam, tu es là ? Lança-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

Le petit blond, inquiet et sur ses gardes, posa ses sacs dans un coin et s'aventura dans le couloir avec prudence. Il se détendit quand il aperçut la silhouette du plus grand assis à son bureau et trouva l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

-Sam. L'appela-t-il depuis l'entrée du salon.

Le chasseur de primes revint à lui quand la voix de Loki lui parvint. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa avant de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, même si c'était pour le coup un peu forcé .

-J'ai apporté de quoi faire le repas. Annonça Loki avec une douceur qui aurait fait fondre le Winchester, s'il avait eut le coeur à se laisser charmer et non pas à ruminer ses sombres pensées comme il était en train de le faire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, commença Sam, un peu gêné.

-Si, si bien sûr que je le suis. Répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour moi à chaque fois que je viens ici. Il est normal de partager les frais.

Le blond était au courant de comment étaient payés les blade-runners. On payait Sam une somme fixe -mille dollars, pour ce qu'il en savait- pour chaque Déchu déviant qui était sur sa liste et qu'il exécutait. Il devait aussi avoir un contrat avec la ville, ce qui lui assurait un salaire. Mais suffisamment bas pour qu'il reste motivé. Il n'avait donc pas le luxe de s'offrir un vrai animal ou d'émigrer, comme le faisaient ceux qui avaient les moyens. Lui-même ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il se débrouillait en dénichant des petits boulots aux coins des rues. Il espérait juste que Sam ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur pour avoir acheté ses denrées au marché noir.

 _Quoique_... s'il devait l'arrêter et le menotter, ça pouvait devenir intéressant... Un sourire félin passa fugacement sur son visage.

-Merci. Dit simplement Samuel avant de baisser les yeux sur le tapis, préoccupé.

Non, effectivement, il ne lui en tiendra probablement pas rigueur. Il doutait même qu'il ne le remarque. Son Winchester n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette.

Le brun lui avait presque tourné le dos et se passait la main dans les cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Sam fut surpris et sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de son cou et peser sur ses larges épaules. Le souffle du petit blond lui chatouilla l'oreille et il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant étreindre tendrement.

-Le moment est peut-être mal choisi, je repasserai plus tard. Déclara Loki avant de le lâcher, s'apprêtant à partir.

Sam, vif et rapide, attrapa le poignet de l'autre homme pour le retenir.

-Reste. Lâcha le policier, les yeux brillants, navré.

Sam avait quelques remords à se comporter de la sorte quand Loki était si généreux et impliqué. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Heureusement, le petit vendeur ne s'en offusqua pas et revêtit son sourire malicieux en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Sam le relâcha, ses iris vert forêt suivant chacun de ses gestes lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le dossier de son siège et qu'il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Loki darda son regard doré dans celui de son brun, tout en entourant son cou de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sammy-moose ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui confier ce qui le tracassait.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. De bonheur, due à l'attention toute particulière de blond à son égard -le surnom en témoignant, mais aussi de tristesse en repensant à sa mère et à ce qu'il _était_.

-Rien. Mentit-il. Je suis désolé, la journée a été difficile... Murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur la taille du blond et sa tête sur son épaule.

Loki glissa ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu soyeux pour le masser et Samuel nicha alors son visage au creux de son cou et inspira profondément, se délectant de son odeur sucrée. Il se sentait mieux grâce à lui mais n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses problèmes. Il s'écarta de son amant et caressa distraitement du pouce sa mâchoire.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis... Avoua-t-il dans un souffle, confus.

Loki pencha la tête, à la fois pour avoir plus de contact avec sa main et pour réussir à capter son regard.

-Est-ce que ça a son importance ? Fit-il.

-Pardon ?

Sam le dévisagea, un peu déconcerté.

-Qui que tu sois Sam Winchester, quelle importance ? Répéta-t-il. C'est _qui_ tu as _envie_ d'être et de _faire_ qui est important. Pas ce que les gens pensent que tu sois. Tu es libre de choisir. _Personne_ ne peut t'enlever ce droit. Lui souffla-t-il.

Ses paroles firent leur bout de chemin en Sam, qui, touché et ayant un regain de confiance et d'optimisme, lui offrit un beau sourire sincère et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond ferma les yeux et se rapprocha pour prolonger le baiser. Sam l'approfondit, plein de gratitude, en encadrant son visage avec ses mains. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou, embrassant la peau, le couvrant de petites attentions tandis que le blond laissait ses mains se balader dans ses cheveux et sur son torse.

Le Winchester avait désespérément besoin de le sentir contre lui, d'être aimé, _de se sentir humain_.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

*o*o*

Mick Davies s'en allait terminer un de ses rapport d'analyses. Il était en train de traverser le laboratoire quand il aperçut quelqu'un se trouver dans la salle de stockage des preuves qui était interdit à toute personne extérieur au service.

-Bonjour. Lança-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce, prenant par surprise la jeune femme brune à la coupe stricte qui avait ouvert un des coffres et s'emparait des preuves, fourrant les ossements de l'androïde enceinte retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt dans son sac.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre ça. L'informa-t-il.

-Oh, si, attendez. Demanda Naomi en fouillant dans son sac. Une demande en bonne et due forme. J'ai ça.

Elle lui tendit un papier.

-Là. Tout y est. Annonça-t-elle.

Mick prit le permis et commença à le lire alors que la Déchue le contournait, se postant dans son dos. Elle visa la nuque avec une précision chirurgicale et le frappa d'un geste sec, puissant. Le scientifique s'effondra au sol, s'étouffant avec son propre sang.

Naomi enjamba son corps encore secoué par des spasmes pour récupérer tranquillement les ossements manquants et se retira.

*o*o*

-Ils ont tué Mick. Annonça froidement le lieutenant Jody Mills aux deux agents Winchester qu'elle avait fait venir en urgence après qu'ils aient découvert le corps sans vie de leur légiste au labo. Les ossements, envolés. ça a fuité... ça a _déjà_ fuité. ça n'a pas traîné...

Dean ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas au courant du petit écart de son frère. Sam se sentait quant à lui nauséeux. Un de leur collègue était mort, peut-être même _très probablement_ par sa faute.

-Nous avons fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé, nous avons détruits toutes les preuves, brûler la ferme, dans la plus grande des discrétions. Personne ne pouvait savoir-

- _Discrets_?! Siffla Jody en faisant volte-face, le regard menaçant.

L'aîné des Winchester se tut, déglutissant difficilement.

-L'avez-vous vraiment été...Commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers les deux agents.

Avant de se tourner entièrement vers le brun, braquant son regard dans le sien.

-... agent Sam Winchester ? Finit-elle par demander.

L'aîné, les yeux écarquillés, tourna la tête vers son cadet qui blêmit et s'agita, dans une attitude qui démontrait qu'il était pleinement coupable. Samuel ne pouvait se soustraire au regard perçant de sa supérieur et fut dans l'obligation de baisser les yeux. Il était fini.

-Vous avez désobéit à mes ordres. Vous êtes allé fourré votre nez là où vous n'auriez pas du. A cause de vous, des gens sont au courant de l'existence de cet enfant. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix...

Elle fit une pause, presque hésitante, puis compléta enfin à contre-cœur.

-Vous êtes radié, Sam.

La décision, irrévocable, tomba comme un coup de massue pour le chasseur. Il était trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs et il était désormais _congédié_. _Interdit de chasser. Privé de primes._

-Rentrez chez vous, Sam. Ordonna Jody.

Mills ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Ne lui laissait pas une chance de se racheter. C'est le cœur gros et sans un regard pour son frère qu'il quitta le bureau. Le bruit de ses pas finit par s'évanouir à mesure qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir et un silence lourd retomba dans le bureau.

Le lieutenant Mills se massa les tempes en lâchant un profond soupir avant de regagner son bureau. Dean ne prononça pas un mot, bien trop confus, la colère et l'incompréhension grondant en lui, annonçant la tempête à venir.

-Je suis navrée mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'était nécessaire, Dean. Lui dit plus posément sa supérieure. Votre frère est... trop instable sur le plan émotionnel. Il me faut quelqu'un de compétent qui puisse accomplir son travail sans être affecté par des sentiments personnels. Le doute n'est pas permis dans vos fonctions. Il peut être mortel.

-Je comprends. Acquiesça sans broncher le blond, en accord avec elle.

La brune le fixa un instant. Dean Winchester avait la tête sur les épaules. Il ne laissait pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa vie professionnelle quand bien même il s'agissait de son frère. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc reprendre. Qu'avez vous de neuf ? Et ne me dites pas rien.

-Rien à part ça, répondit le Winchester en sortant la petite boîte à cigare et en la lui tendant.

La policière l'ouvrit et y découvrit la petite chaussette de bébé.

-Une socquette ? Fit-elle, interloquée. Où se trouvait-elle ?

-Chez Métatron.

-Bon et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda Jody en levant les clichés qu'avait pris l'agent sur place. Date de naissance ou date de mort ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien, Madame.

-Et le reste de vos trouvailles ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, on a tout brûlé. Il ne reste rien.

La brune, hors d'elle, jeta les clichés et la boîte sur son bureau.

-Bon sang, est-ce que vous comprenez la situation où je suis la seule qui voit ce qui nous pend au nez ? Cet enfant, c'est destructeur pour le monde entier. Et si les quatre Déchus ont connaissance de son existence, ils vont sûrement se mettre à sa recherche eux aussi. Vous devez le retrouver avant eux.

-Est-ce que ça signifie le tuer ? Demanda Dean.

-Etes-vous en train de refuser ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était autorisé, Madame. Répondit simplement le chasseur de primes.

-Bonne réponse. Lança le lieutenant avec un sourire satisfait.

Le Winchester la salua et s'apprêta à partir.

-Dean. La rappela sa supérieure. Vous vous en êtes très bien passé jusqu'ici.

-De quoi, Madame ?

-D'avoir une âme. Ces andros ne vous feront pas de cadeau. Alors ne leur en faite pas.

Le blond serra les dents et hocha silencieusement la tête avant de sortir du bureau.

*o*o*

Le Déchu traversa la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là où se tenait le directeur, attendant son accord pour pouvoir parler.

-Un ange ne devrait jamais entrer dans le royaume des cieux... sans apporter de présent. Récita Richard, la voix résonnant dans l'immensité de la pièce. Peux-tu au moins prononcer " _il est né le divine enfant_ " ?

Sa secrétaire humanoïde resta muette et baissa les yeux, _soumise_.

-Quelles sont les résultats des analyses, Naomi ? La questionna le scientifique.

-Comme vous le pensiez, Monsieur. L'androïde attendait un enfant. Les agents sont sur sa piste.

L'homme réfléchit un instant, un doigt caressant ses lèvres.

-Fascinant... Finit-il par murmurer. Il nous faut les surveiller de près... Pourquoi ne pas tester notre nouvelle recrue ? Ajouta-t-il, mut par une nouvelle idée brillante.

-Je pourrais l'envoyer, si c'est ce que vous désirez, Monsieur. Consentit-elle.

-Fais-donc. En convint Roman.

-Je m'en charge tout de suite, Monsieur. Acquiesça Naomi avant de se retirer.

Le directeur la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin satisfait.

 _Ces agents allaient le mener jusqu'à l'enfant._

*o*

" _Te voilà tombé du ciel, Astre brillant, fils de l'aurore ! Tu es abattu à terre, Toi, le vainqueur des nations ! Tu disais en ton cœur : Je monterai au ciel, J'élèverai mon trône au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu ; Je m'assiérai sur la montagne de l'assemblée, A l'extrémité du septentrion ; Je monterai sur le sommet des nues, Je serai semblable au Très Haut. Mais tu as été précipité dans le séjour des morts, dans les profondeurs de la fosse_." lut Sam, confortablement installé sur son lit après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un jogging décontracté à son retour du poste de police. Le brun était plongé dans sa lecture, le livre volé dans la bibliothèque de Métatron contenant un passage sur les anges déchus qu'il s'évertuait à déchiffrer.

La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix grave de son frère résonna dans l'appartement.

-Sammy ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Cria-t-il.

Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement. Samuel referma son bouquin et le glissa sous le lit avant de se lever et d'aller à la rencontre de son aîné. Celui-ci était visiblement remonté vu la manière dont il le regardait, le visage fermé et le regard noir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Attaqua-t-il tout de suite.

-Dean, commença le cadet en levant les mains en signe de paix pour le calmer.

- _Bordel de merde_ , Sam ! S'écria le blond sans le laisser finir, hors de lui. Ce boulot c'est tout ce qu'on a ! Et on ne peux pas se permettre de foirer une affaire pareille ! Cinq andros, dont quatre modèles _Archangels_ et un qui ne devrait même pas exister, tu sais combien ça peut nous rapporter ?

-Tu acceptes de tuer un enfant pour une belle somme d'argent ? Comprit Sam avec une grimace de dégoût, donnant l'impression d'avoir avaler de l'acide.

-Un **Déchu** , Sam ! Rectifia Dean avec rage avant de pointer un doigt sur son torse. Si j'ai accepté c'est pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir. Je l'ai fait pour nous... Pour **toi** , _merde_ ! Afin qu'on ne soit plus obligé de vivre dans cette misère ! Avec cet argent on pourrait même partir de L.A. ! Ce n'est pas toi qui rêvait de te tirer d'ici ?

Le cadet bouillait intérieurement, se retenant à grande peine de lui jeter des mots à la figure comme lui était en train de le faire. Le fait qu'il ne lui en n'ait pas parlé plus tôt le révoltait, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire ça pour lui. Certes, il comprenait que son aîné veuille améliorer leurs conditions de vie mais de là à _tuer_ pour ça, ça allait contre ses principes, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait maintenant...

- _Si_. Répondit Sam sèchement. Mais-

-Et toi... Tu laisses tes putains de sentiments altérer ton jugement ? Continua Dean en plantant son doigt dans son torse, n'en ayant pas fini. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ces Déchus ne sont pas humains ?! Pourquoi tu te soucies autant de ce gosse, bon sang ?!

Sam craqua alors.

-Parce que c'est _**moi**_ le gosse **,** Dean ! Aboya-t-il.

Dean se tut, abasourdi.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête en clignant des yeux.

-Tu quoi ? Souffla-t-il pour le faire répéter, n'étant pas certain d'avoir compris.

-Je _suis_ l'enfant que tu dois tuer. Répéta-t-il plus lentement.

L'attente d'une réaction chez son aîné lui paraissant durer une éternité, le cadet en profita pour fermer les yeux et essaya de calmer ses tremblements en serrant les poings et en inspirant profondément. Dean le fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Dean, la date que tu as trouvé gravée au pied de l'arbre...

-ça ne veut rien dire. Rétorqua aussitôt le chasseur.

-C'est ma date de naissance, mais aussi le jour où Maman est décédée. Poursuivit Sam. Et comme par hasard, on retrouve des ossements enterrés juste en dessous.

-Maman n'est pas un andro. Articula Dean, la mâchoire serrée.

-Je suis allé aux archives de la Compagnie Roman pour en avoir la certitude, avec un échantillon de ses cheveux. Elle a pris la fuite avec un blade-runner du nom de John _**Winchester**_. Notre père. Lui révéla-t-il.

-Conneries... Marmonna Dean, le regard dur.

-La cantine militaire appartenait à papa ! Renchérit Sam, ne savant pas quoi ajouter pour qu'il accepte de le croire.

-ça n'a aucun sens ! Cracha Dean.

-Ouvre les yeux, Dean ! Si je suis un l'enfant d'un Déchu, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de _nous_?

Son grand frère le regardait, les yeux brillants, révolté.

-Un Déchu n'a pas d'empathie. Que ce soit envers les humains, les animaux ou envers ses semblables. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Mais toi... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi toi, tu n'avais aucune empathie ?

-... Tu es devenu complètement fou. Gronda Dean en secouant la tête, dépassé par son baratin. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. On a fini.

Il fit un grand geste de la main en l'air pour balayer ses paroles et se tourna pour regagner la sortie.

-Je me soucies de la disparition de la faune, et tuer des gens ou retirer des Déchus me révolte. Peut-être que j'ai hérité du côté humain... Supposa Sam, sur ses talons.

-Parce que Maman était humaine Sam, point final ! Beugla le blond en attrapant sa veste d'un geste rageur et en la ré-enfilant.

-Dean ! S'exclama Sam en poursuivant son frère qui se dirigeait déjà à grand pas vers la porte.

-Fin de la conversation, Sam. Annonça abruptement le blond en se tournant une dernière fois pour regarder son frère les yeux dans les yeux avant de sortir de l'appartement. On en reparlera quand tu te seras rentré ça dans le crâne. Jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sam Winchester se retrouva alors seul, le cœur gros, ne savant plus quoi croire.

* * *

 **Je me déteste moi-même pour avoir tué Mick... Mais malheureusement je l'ai mis où il fallait pas et il était trop tard pour changer. Metapezpas.**

 **La confrontation entre Sam et Dean est explosive, parce que Dean est trop buté et refuse donc de croire que Mary soit une Déchue, ce qui impliquerait alors le retrait de son propre frère. Comment va-t-il donc gérer l'affaire des _Archangels_ maintenant qu'il est le seul dessus ? Et que va faire Sam maintenant qu'il a été radié ?**

 ** _A suivre, dans un prochain chapitre_...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai pris du retard mais je voulais réussir à poster pour Noël ce nouveau chapitre. Voilà qui est chose faite ! Je suis donc ravie de vous retrouver pour un cinquième chapitre, d'autant plus que certains d'entre vous attendaient ce moment avec impatience... la fameuse rencontre.**

 **J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 _ **Aly03 :**_ En effet si Sam en est un, il semble logique que Dean en soit un aussi... Ce qui va l'amener à se questionner lui aussi.

 _ **Soundtrack :**_ [Up In Flames - Ruelle]

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 -**

 _ **UNLIKELY PARTNERSHIP (Partenariat improbable)**_

 **China Town, Los Angeles, 11 AM.**

Une femme brune, le visage masqué par une capuche et des lunettes de soleil, ouvrit son parapluie et se dirigea vers un club devant lequel des _Cupid_ -ces androïdes loués comme objet de plaisir- attendaient. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de trois jeunes femmes en tenues légères, dont une à la chevelure rousse flamboyante et des yeux perçants.

-L'homme là-bas, celui qui a la longue veste noire. Leur lança la brune. C'est lui qui a tué Hannah. Tâchez de découvrir ce qu'il sait. Ordonna-t-elle en leur pointant la cible.

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent alors en route.

...

Dean Winchester était accoudé à une table haute sur lequel son déjeuner refroidissait et observait les clichés pris à la ferme où s'était planqué Métatron, le regard vitreux, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les paroles empli de non-sens de son cadet.

Contrairement à Sam, Dean avait connu leur mère. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle aurait pu être un androïde. Aujourd'hui encore, il continuait à croire -non- était _**persuadé**_ qu'elle était humaine. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Parce qu'un androïde _ne pouvait pas enfanter_... N'est-ce pas ? Mais si Sam avait raison et qu'il était l'enfant que le LAPD voulait qu'il élimine... ?

 _Non_ , **impossible**. Il refusait ne serait-ce que le concevoir ! Son frère se trompait. ça le révoltait qu'il puisse penser ça.

Pourtant, en regardant les photos et en repensant aux arguments fournis par Sam, des doutes s'insinuaient subrepticement en lui. Un étau compressait sa poitrine lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur le photo de la cantine militaire ayant appartenu à son père et dans lequel s'était trouvé les ossements d'un _Déchu_.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se fit aborder par trois filles.

-Salut. Fit la rousse, qui se prénommait Anna, de sa voix enjôleuse. T'es tout seul ?

Le Winchester les regarda à tour de rôle avant de s'arrêter sur la rousse qui lui souriait.

- _C'est un maudit Blade-runner_. Annonça la blonde dans une autre langue pour ne se faire comprendre que par ses semblables. _Je le reconnais. Ce mec est dangereux._

-T'inquiète. Lança Anna. ça va aller.

La blonde ne semblait pas chaude pour continuer sur cette voie là. Qu'Anna se débrouille toute seule si elle le voulait. Elle jeta un regard à la troisième fille et elles se retirèrent toutes les deux, laissant Anna et l'homme seuls.

Dean fronça les sourcils en observant leur petit numéro.

-Tu donnerais une cigarette à une femme ? Demanda Anna en passant une main autour de son cou.

Le chasseur de primes attrapa son poignet et écarta la main baladeuse. La rousse se laissa faire et le fixa en lui adressant un large sourire. L'homme garda toutefois une expression neutre et froide.

-Le sourire c'est en option ?

Dean jeta un oeil en direction du club où les deux autres Déchus étaient repartis. Il avait très bien compris leurs paroles.

-T'as entendu tes copines, non ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis ? Fit-il en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

-Si. Répondit-elle avec malice. Un grignoteur de riz. C'est quoi ça ?

Elle posa son doigt sur les photos que tenait l'homme. Le flic rangea les clichés à l'intérieur de son manteau sans la quitter des yeux.

-C'est un arbre. Lâcha-t-il, ennuyé.

-Jamais vu un arbre de ma vie. C'est mignon. Commenta-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

-Et mort surtout. Rectifia le blond.

-Mais qui aurait idée de garder un arbre mort ? Fit la jeune femme, mimant l'incompréhension.

Le Winchester eut un sourire en coin, en ayant une très nette idée. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Le Déchu recommençait à le toucher, posant sa main sur la sienne dans une caresse intime, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la rabrouer méchamment. Elle était trop intéressée. Lui, non. Il attrapa à nouveau son poignet pour le plaquer sur la table et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de jouer.

-Dis, tu ne vas pas me tuer, hein ? Fit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire effronté.

-ça dépend. C'est quoi ton numéro de série ?

Une sonnerie les interrompit.

-Ah d'accord, les Déchus c'est pas ton truc. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Bon, tu sais où me trouver. Lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Dean lui jeta un dernier regard avant de fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de son communicateur et de décrocher.

-Dean Winchester. Dit-il.

- _Je dois vous voir, venez dans mon bureau agent Winchester_. Ordonna Jody à l'autre bout de la ligne.

*o*o*

-Comment se porte Sam ? Vous avez pu lui parler ? L'interrogea le lieutenant Mills, sur le ton de la discussion après leur avoir versé à tous les deux un verre de Whisky et s'être assise sur un des canapés dont était pourvu son bureau.

-C'est un grand garçon, il s'en remettra. Répondit Dean, assis dans le canapé en face de Jody.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool ambré.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Je sais que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Dit doucement la brune. Et je sais que la vie n'est pas facile pour vous deux... C'est pourquoi je regrette profondément les mesures que j'ai dues prendre à son égard.

Il était clair qu'avoir un revenu en moins compliquait les choses. Dean était maintenant le seul à subvenir à leurs besoins. Le seul point positif était de savoir que Sam était plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il était écarté de l'enquête.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Assura-t-il. Que ça lui serve de leçon.

-Vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs éléments. Insista la jeune femme. Si je vous perds _vous_ , que me reste-t-il ?

Le blade-runner plissa les yeux en comprenant que Jody essayait de l'amener de façon subtile vers un autre sujet plus délicat.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

La lieutenant semblait hésitante, et appréhendait apparemment ce qui allait suivre si elle attaquait son agent de front, mais elle se lança finalement.

-Suivez-moi, Dean. L'invita-t-elle après s'être levée.

Le blond l'imita et la suivit sans broncher lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau et traversèrent les différents services du LAPD.

-Travailler seul sur cette enquête est impensable. Lui expliqua Jody. Ces _Archangels_ sont bien trop dangereux. Même pour vous, Dean. Vous aurez besoin de renfort pour arrêter ces Déchus. Ils ne vous laisseront pas tester le Voight-Kampff. Une fois qu'ils auront compris que vous en êtes après eux, ils attaqueront. Ce seront peut-être même eux qui frapperont les premiers.

-Vous m'avez assigné un nouveau partenaire, c'est ça ? Devina Dean.

Cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête tout en continuant son chemin à travers les couloirs.

-Ils sont bien plus puissants que vous. Vous aurez par conséquent besoin de quelqu'un capable de riposter. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant...

Dean n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation et redoutait ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Jody le fit entrer dans une salle de contrôle, dotée d'une baie vitrée teintée. La policière appuya sur un bouton et la vitre changea de teint, leur permettant de voir à travers. Se trouvait de l'autre côté un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus, assis au centre de la pièce et répondant à des questions sortant d'un haut-parleur.

-Voici votre nouveau partenaire.

Jody se tourna vers l'agent pour poser son regard sur lui.

-Nous finissons de lui faire passer les derniers tests pour son entrée en service. C'est un prototype tout à fait prometteur...

Le visage de Dean se figea en comprenant enfin avec _qui -_ ou _quoi-_ il allait devoir faire équipe.

-Vous n'y pensez pas... ? Sortit-il d'une voix blanche en baissant les yeux vers sa supérieure.

-Dean... Commença-t-elle.

-Il est hors de question que je bosse avec l'une de ces choses. Répliqua Dean en essayant de contenir sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser.

Jody avait avancé à tâtons, l'avait caressé dans le sens du poil dans le but de lui faire avaler la pilule. Elle connaissait très bien son aversion pour les Déchus mais elle le lui imposait quand même. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Dean. C'est en duo, ou rien.

-Alors trouvez moi un partenaire humain. Lui demanda Dean, presque suppliant en se rapprochant de Jody, essayant de l'avoir par les sentiments.

-Impossible. Murmura la brune. C'est avec ce Déchu que vous devrez collaborer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un andro pour surveiller mon cul ! Je peux le faire moi-même. Lâcha-t-il en oubliant les politesses.

- **Ce n'est pas une proposition** , _**Dean**_. Lança Jody en haussant le ton pour qu'il l'écoute. C'est un _**ordre**_. Il ne vient pas de moi. Il vient de plus haut. Alors vous allez devoir faire avec, que vous le vouliez ou non. Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

-A vos ordres. Finit-il par marmonner à contre-coeur.

La discussion étant close, Dean sortit de la pièce tel un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière lui et donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle à papier qui traînait par là. Il disparut rapidement au bout du couloir, laissant le lieutenant Jody Mills soupirer et se masser les tempes.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance...

*o*o*

Dean Winchester était accoudé à son aéromobile et buvait un café tout en rongeant son frein. Il pestait maintenant intérieurement contre son frère pour avoir fait une bourde. S'il n'avait pas été radié, il n'aurait pas été obligé aujourd'hui de travailler aux côtés d'une foutue machine dotée d'une intelligence et d'une force supérieure. Cette situation l'horripilait, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

L'objet de toutes ses médisances s'avançait d'ailleurs vers lui, la démarche sûre, le regard vif et à l'affût. Le Déchu portait des rangers, un pantalon noir, une veste en imitation cuir noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt première peau militaire gris qui épousait la forme de ses muscles. Le type était propre comme un sou neuf. Il avait même le droit de porter une arme de service, le pistolet laser réglementaire en place dans son étui, accroché à sa ceinture.

Il avait l'air parfaitement humain et rien à première vue ne le différenciait des autres agents de police humains autour de lui.

" _Plus humain que l'humain_ ", la devise de Roman.

Il fallait que son entreprise arrête de perfectionner ces androïdes. Bientôt, les blade-runner seraient bien incapables de différencier les machines des hommes ! Qu'adviendra-t-il alors de l'humanité ?

 _Elle disparaîtra_. Pensa sombrement Dean en se redressant à l'approche de son nouveau coéquipier.

-Agent Dean Winchester. Le salua le Déchu avec un signe de tête solennel et en lui tendant une main. Je me nomme Castiel, je suis votre-

-Je me fiche bien quel nom on t'a donné. L'interrompit le chasseur de primes d'un ton acerbe sans lui rendre sa poignée de main.

Ils se regardèrent tout deux en chien de faïence un long instant, les iris bleues de l'androïde fixées dans les émeraudes sombres de l'humain. Castiel finit par laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps.

-Nous allons devoir collaborer si nous voulons résoudre cette affaire rapidement. Lui fit remarquer le Déchu, l'esprit cartésien.

-Ouais, ça aussi je le sais. Grogna le Winchester. Je suis coincé avec toi, bien malgré moi. ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on doit faire ami-ami ou que je dois t'apprécier.

Sur ses mots tranchants, le jeune homme dépassa le brun, le bousculant presque pour aller jeter son gobelet à la poubelle. Castiel ne commenta pas, se contentant de se pousser et le suivre du coin de l'oeil. Le blade-runner revint ensuite et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur pour s'installer au volant du véhicule.

-Monte dans la voiture. Lui ordonna-t-il avant de refermer la portière sur lui.

Castiel s'exécuta sans broncher et contourna l'aéromobile pour s'installer côté passager tandis que Dean allumait les moteurs.

-Alors... Par quoi commence-t-on ? Lança avec hésitation le brun pour essayer d'entamer une conversation.

Le nouvel équipier auquel on l'avait assigné semblait toutefois se complaire dans son silence. Castiel avait beau chercher à capter son regard, le blond s'évertuait vraisemblablement à l'ignorer. Soupirant de dépit, il laissa son regard se promener dans l'habitacle et tomba sur un dossier qu'il connaissait.

-Tu as lu mon dossier, tu sais donc que je suis un atout dans cette enquête. Tenta-t-il à nouveau pour le raisonner.

Dean releva la tête et jeta un oeil aux fichiers qu'il avait laissé posés négligemment sur les sièges arrières avant de poser enfin son regard sur le Déchu. _Oui_ , il avait effectivement feuilleté son dossier juste avant et _oui_ , il savait que ce Castiel était un nouveau type de _Sera_ , un soldat nouvelle génération avec des aptitudes au combat hors normes, améliorées et perfectionnées. Il était doué au combat rapproché et avait une résistance à la douleur supérieure au modèle antérieur. Il était fort à parier que Roman l'avait envoyé ici dans le but de le tester sur le terrain et valider le prototype pour lancer la production. En plus de suivre l'enquête au plus près vu que ces _Arc_ étaient un danger pour l'avenir de la Compagnie.

-Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, tu as besoin de moi pour-

-Ouais, bah dis moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Grogna le blond, n'ayant pas besoin qu'il lui étale l'étendue de ses compétences.

-Eh bien, il se pourrait justement que j'ai une piste. J'ai récolté des informations intéressantes. Déclara le brun avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'enthousiasme.

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure de veste un petit écran tactile sur lequel il pianota afin de montrer à son coéquipier plusieurs vidéos prises par des caméras de surveillance en ville.

-Regarde ça. Plusieurs Déchus sont entrés dans cet hôpital.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Dean, perplexe. Les hôpitaux soignent les gens, ils ne réparent pas les andros. Pourquoi sont-ils allés là-bas ?

-Je ne suis pas très fan de ce terme. Commenta Castiel avant de répondre. Je l'ignore. Mais quand ils sont ressortis, ils semblaient en forme et personne ne les a revu. Ils ont disparu... La plupart sont des modèles domestiques, leurs propriétaires ont signalé leur disparition.

-Des déviants...? Murmura le chasseur, pensif, en observant les silhouettes défiler devant le bâtiment.

-Il se passe des choses inhabituelles dans cet hôpital. Quelqu'un s'occupe de soigner... _réparer_ ces Déchus et quand ceux-ci en ressortent, ils deviennent indépendants. Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un des _Arc_ que nous recherchons. Il doit se cacher parmi le personnel soignant.

-Okay, allons jeter un coup d'oeil. Céda le blond en faisant décoller Baby.

Le véhicule prit rapidement de la hauteur et fila entre les immeubles. Le silence retomba entre eux jusqu'à ce que Castiel aperçoive le collier accroché au rétroviseur.

-Saint Christopher* ? ça doit être un cadeau. Pas vrai ? Quelque chose comme quatre-vingt pour cent de ces objets sont offerts en cadeau. Estima le brun en examinant le bijou entre ses doigts.

-Les andros sont _précis_. Grinça Dean avec un regard en coin, ennuyé.

-Encore ce terme... Tiqua Castiel en pinçant les lèvres.

-C'est ce que vous êtes. Des robots... Des machines. Lâcha le jeune homme.

-C'est dégradant. Répondit l'autre.

Dean lui lança un regard noir en coin mais Castiel regardait devant lui, avec un air neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou qu'il était indifférent, en dehors du conflit.

-Qui est ce "L" ? Relança-t-il soudainement, ce qui agaça à nouveau le blade-runner. Leslie ? Lily ? Leaticia ? Loren ? Linda ?

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? Arrêt machine. Lança l'humain en arrachant le pendentif du rétroviseur et en le fourrant dans sa poche.

-Arrêt machine ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je me taise ? Demanda le _Sera_ , en plissant les yeux et en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Peut importe le mode qu'il faut pour ça, fait le. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Je peux me taire. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de... _demander_.

Le Winchester roula des yeux et serra les dents, préférant se concentrer sur la route. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il commencerait à traiter un andro comme un humain. Ou comme _son égal_.

Dean fit atterrir Baby sur le toit voisin à l'hôpital et sortit une paire de jumelles tactiques pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux depuis le bord. Castiel était campé sur ses deux pieds quelques pas derrière lui à attendre ses ordres.

Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal. Les gens allaient et venaient et pas de comportement étrange chez les civils se trouvant autour du bâtiment. Satisfait, Dean abaissa les jumelles et retourna vers le coffre de sa voiture dans lequel il y stockait son matériel. Il y déposa les jumelles et vérifia l'état de son pistolet laser avant de le ranger dans son étui sous son manteau.

-Comment procède-t-on ? Demanda son coéquipier qui s'était rapproché.

- _On_? Non, écoute-moi bien et intègre bien ça dans ton petit programme pour que je n'ai pas à le répéter. Commença Dean en se redressant et en lui faisant face, sans se départir de sa mauvaise foi et lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une chance. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ce coup-là. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai fait ça des centaines de fois, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un robot dans les pattes, surtout si c'est pour me dicter ce que je dois faire. Compris ? Tu n'as qu'à te mettre en veille ou un truc du genre, je reviens. Déclara-t-il en l'envoyant balader d'un vague geste de la main.

Il referma le coffre et Castiel vint se poster si proche de lui que son menton effleura l'épaule de l'humain.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas entrer et tester tout le personnel de l'hôpital en espérant tomber sur l' _Arc_ , c'est ça ton plan ? Il va te voir venir à des kilomètres. Lui signala le brun de sa voix rauque et profonde.

Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de l'humain qui s'éloigna de lui d'un pas. Cet abruti ne connaissait apparemment pas le principe de l'espace vital.

-Oh, parce que tu as une meilleure idée, R2** ? Railla le Winchester.

-Le meilleur moyen est de l'avoir par surprise. Il faut le piéger. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'on vient. Et pour ça, tu as besoin de moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne répare que les Déchus. Et que j'en suis un.

-Okay, tu viens. Mais je te préviens. Déclara-t-il en pointant son doigt sur lui, menaçant. C'est _**mon**_ enquête. T'as pas intérêt à la foirer. On le fait à ma façon. Je prends les décisions. Tu fais ce que je te demande, quand je te le demande. En aucun cas, tu ne discutes mes ordres. C'est clair ?

-J'ai compris. Confirma le brun avec un bref hochement de tête.

-Bien... Fit-il avant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le problème c'est que tu as l'air de sortir d'usine. Tu es neuf comme si on venait de te sortir de ta boîte d'emballage. Pas très convaincant pour entrer dans un hôpital...

-Il semble que tu aies raison. Acquiesça le soldat avant d'ouvrir son étui et de prendre son arme de service.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Dean, sur ses gardes, l'oeil rivé sur la main qui tenait le pistolet laser.

Son partenaire retourna l'arme, canon vers le bas, afin de présenter la crosse à l'agent pour qu'il le prenne.

-Tu vas devoir me tirer dessus.

Le blade-runner sidéré, le regarda les yeux écarquillés, croyant à une blague.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as raison, il faut que je sois blessé pour entrer. Autant que ça paraisse naturel. Alors tire-moi dessus. Déclara stoïquement l'androïde.

Dean sembla hésiter, le fixant les sourcils arqués. Est-ce que cet andro était fou ou bien complètement stupide ?

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De rien ! S'écria l'humain, offensé.

-Bien, alors frappe-moi si tu préfères. Faisons croire à une bagarre. Lança Castiel en baissant sa main et en s'approchant, la joue tendue. Allez, n'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas avec ta force inférieure que tu vas véritablement me faire mal.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour et le coup partit tout seul.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _*Saint Christophe : Christophe de Lycie, plus connu comme saint Christophe, est un saint du christianisme ; il est considéré comme le patron des voyageurs, des automobilistes, des soldats, de l'armée, du train._

 _**R2 : R2-D2, l'androïde de Star Wars._

 **Dean est buté et sur les nerfs, son partenariat avec Castiel ne va pas se faire sans mal et il va y avoir des étincelles !**

 **Au départ, Castiel ne devait pas avoir autant de répondant mais... ça donne un peu de piquant en plus. Il faut bien qu'il remette ce chameau de Dean un peu en place. J'espère que cette version "2.0" de Cas' vous plaira. (Je l'imagine très bien dans son tee-shirt gris moulant et sa veste en cuir uhuhu/POUETjmetais)**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes !**

 **On se retrouve un peu plus tard.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour et bonne année !**

 **Non je ne vous ai pas abandonnés !** **Je suis enfin parvenue à boucler ce chapitre après avoir bloqué sur un point important qui peut tout changer pour la suite, donc il valait mieux que je ne me trompe pas.** **Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que les précédents.**

 **A nouveau, merci pour vos reviews et désolé de vous avoir fait patienter.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 -**

 _ **CUT & RUN (fuir)**_

 **Los Angeles Hospital, Central L.A.**

C'est avec un Castiel s'appuyant sur lui que Dean se dirigea vers l'hôpital, une main dans son dos pour le soutenir à la taille et l'autre maintenant son bras passé par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu n'interviens pas sans moi, c'est clair ? On fait juste du repérage. Je veux savoir ce que ce Déchu trafique avant de le retirer. Lui dicta Dean à voix basse.

Castiel émit un bref rire et fit une grimace.

-Quoi ? Lui lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Mes calculs étaient erronés.

Le brun aux yeux céruléens tourna la tête vers son coéquipier.

-Tu as une sacrée droite. Lui dit-il.

-La ferme et fais semblant de boiter. Lui répondit l'humain en regardant droit devant lui.

Il était aussi froid que d'habitude, pourtant, un petit sourire était apparu au coin de ses lèvres...

Dean les fit entrer dans l'hôpital de L.A. et traversa le hall d'un pas rapide avec l'androïde accroché à lui.

-Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! S'écria-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'empressement jouées.

 _*o* flashback *o*_

 _Le coup était parti tout seul._

Dean balança son bras et son poing serré s'abattit violemment sur la joue de l'androïde qui lui servait de partenaire.

En fait, non, rectification : son poing s' _écrasa_ sur la joue dure comme du roc. Une douleur aiguë fulgurante explosa dans sa main droite et remonta en flèche vers son cerveau qui tira toutes les sonnettes d'alarme. Le blade-runner dû serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas afficher une grimace. C'était effectivement lui qui avait eu mal, et non Castiel. Mais il était trop fier pour donner raison à ce fichu androïde blindé.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire reculer le Déchu d'un centimètre ! Celui-ci, immobile, le regardait, imperturbable.

-Je doute que cela ne suffise, Dean. Lui dit-il de sa voix rauque. Est-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir tirer ?

-La ferme ! S'exclama le blade-runner, fulminant, en secouant sa main.

Elle ne semblait pas brisé mais elle lui lançait douloureusement.

-Ce n'est pas le choix le plus judicieux. Tu risques de te blesser inutilement.

-Okay, tu l'auras voulu. Déclara l'humain.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire humilier davantage. Il attrapa le brun par le col de son tee-shirt et le tira brusquement à lui pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes puis un coup de coude dans le menton. Le choc projeta Castiel en arrière, mais il se redressa sans peine. Il avait toutefois lâché son arme qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol.

Dean revint à la charge, plusieurs fois. Et chaque coup qu'il lui donnait, Castiel encaissait, sans broncher, le regard rivé dans celui de son partenaire.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter, plié en deux, le souffle court. Castiel titubait et se redressait cette fois avec un peu plus de peine. Le blade-runner se pencha pour récupérer le pistolet laser gisant au sol et le pointa sur le Déchu. Il hésita cependant. En le scrutant attentivement, il vit un bleu commencer à apparaître au coin de son oeil gauche et du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il pouvait même entendre un sifflement lorsqu'il respirait -il avait dû lui fendre une côte ou deux, bien qu'il soit vraiment coriace, il devait l'avouer... Et frapper sur un homme -même un andro- désarmé et qui lui demandait de le battre, le _dérangeait_. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de retirer des Déchus qui, lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient fichus, abandonnaient la bataille, _résignés_.

Mais lui... _lui_. Il avait quelque chose qui le _troublait_.

Peut-être était-ce ses trop grands yeux bleus. Ou bien ce n'était tout simplement pas la façon d'agir du Winchester, qui finit par abaisser son arme.

-ça devrait faire l'affaire. Déclara-t-il en coinçant le pistolet de Castiel dans sa ceinture, dans son dos.

 _*o* end flashback *o*_

-Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !

Deux infirmières s'empressèrent de leur porter secours, déchargeant le Winchester de son blessé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

-Une bagarre. Lui répondit l'homme.

-Et l'autre personne ?

-Elle s'est enfuie.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et aida sa collègue à soutenir le brun salement amoché pour le faire traverser le hall. Dean les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent une porte et que l'infirmière se retourne vers lui pour le stopper.

-Nous nous chargeons de lui, Monsieur. En attendant, pourriez-vous le noter à l'accueil ?

Le blade-runner jeta un dernier regard frustré en direction de Castiel et fit demi-tour. Il espérait sincèrement que le Déchu ne fasse pas de gaffe.

*o*o*

On fit attendre Castiel dans une des chambres. Assit bien droit sur le lit, le brun fixait le mur en face de lui. Il ne cillait point, ne bougea pas un muscle. il était aussi immobile qu'un objet, comme si on l'avait _déconnecté_. Il ne pensait pas non plus, il n'était pas programmé pour ça, si ce n'est qu'il était réglé pour exécuter sa mission première. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il pouvait vider complètement son esprit et ce, pendant plusieurs minutes voire même plusieurs heures. Contrairement à l'esprit humain, qui lui fonctionnait sans arrêt, sortaient des enchevêtrements d'idées et de pensées dans un désordre des plus chaotiques. Un schéma complexe que la machine était encore incapable de reproduire aujourd'hui bien que les compagnies fabriquant les androïdes essayaient de s'en approcher le plus possible. Pour être dotés d'une conscience propre il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à dépasser le stade _calcul, analyse et données binaires..._

Une infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? L'interrogea-t-elle en analysant l'étendue des dégâts afin d'apporter les soins nécessaires.

-J'ai été blessé. Répondit Castiel.

La jeune femme plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de ce genre. Elle continua cependant à l'ausculter.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle, ses mains parcourant ses côtes.

-Non. Répondit impassiblement le brun.

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec suspicion. Il avait deux côtes fêlées. Impossible qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Et si sa mâchoire ne le lançait pas avec le beau bleu qui s'y trouvait, il ne pouvait être qu'une chose.

-Etes-vous un Déchu... ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Je le suis. Confirma-t-il.

L'infirmière se mordit la lèvre dans l'hésitation.

-Je suis désolée mais nous n'avons pas les compétences pour réparer les Déchus ici... C'est en usine que-

-Laissez, Miranda. Je vais m'en occuper. Déclara une voix.

Une femme à la peau d'ébène venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Elle portait tout comme Miranda une blouse blanche et son regard chocolat était rivé sur l'humanoïde.

-Tu es sûre, Raph' ?

Cette dernière congédia Miranda et une fois que la porte se referma derrière elle, Castiel et elle se retrouvèrent seuls. Face à face.

La femme brisa le silence en première et fit le premier pas.

-Allongez-vous. Nous allons si les dommages que vous avez subis sont..." _réparables_ ".

Castiel s'exécuta en gardant un œil sur elle. Si elle se trouvait bien être sa cible il ne devait pas la laisser filer. Il devrait agir, et ce, même si Dean lui avait ordonner de ne pas intervenir sans lui.

La femme contourna le lit et lui tourna le dos et fouilla parmi les ustensiles et les produits se trouvant sur le chariot.

-La plupart des humains pensent que soigner un humain et un Déchu, ce n'est pas la même chose. Lança-t-elle.

-Mais pas vous ? L'interrogea Castiel.

-Ils ne savent pas à quel point ils ont tort. Soigner un Déchu n'est pas si différent de soigner un humain. Dit-elle en revenant vers lui avec un petit appareil qui lui permis de scanner son corps pour vérifier l'état de ses os. Vous êtes fait de chair et de sang.

Elle trouva les deux côtes fêlées mais ne s'en inquiéta pas.

-Vous êtes résistant. De quelle série êtes vous ?

-Vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en Déchu. Devina facilement le brun sans répondre à sa question.

L'infirmière releva ses yeux chocolat vers Castiel avant de se détourner à nouveau de lui pour chercher des compresses et de l'alcool sur le chariot.

-Je vois beaucoup de Déchu passer dans cet hôpital.

L'androïde en profita pour la scanner de la tête au pied.

-Votre sacoche... Commença-t-il.

Raph se raidit un instant, cessant de chercher le matériel, pour ensuite baisser les yeux sur la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture.

-C'est de la dotation militaire... Médecine coloniale. Continua-t-il en analysant soigneusement le matériel sans manquer chacune des réactions de l'infirmière et le moindre de ses mouvements. Vous étiez où ? _Fallen 8_ ? ... ça a dut être cauchemardesque.

-Vous n'avez pas idée. Répondit-elle sur un ton plus sec, qui trahissait l'émotion qu'elle semblait éprouver à la réminiscence de ces souvenirs. Le nombre des nôtres qui sont tombés pour _eux_. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver. Etre seulement leurs esclaves pour servir leur intérêts... Mais ce temps est révolu. Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

L'emploi du pronom personnel ne laissait pas de place au doute. Raph... _**Raphaël**_ était bien un Déchu, l'un des _Arc_ qu'ils recherchaient et qu'ils devaient éliminer. Castiel se redressa vivement, savant d'or et déjà que la confrontation était inévitable et qu'il fallait frapper le premier s'il voulait avoir toutes ses chances de la vaincre. Et Raphaël, qui s'était déjà préparée, s'élança vers lui au même moment.

*o*o*

Dean faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait et ne pas pouvoir _agir_ le mettait hors de lui. Ruminer parce qu'il était mis de côté alors que c'était _son_ enquête n'arrangeait en rien son humeur déjà exécrable. Il fallait, s'il en avait l'opportunité, qu'il se débarrasse de son nouveau " _partenaire_ ".

Le blade-runner s'appuya contre le mur et se mordit le pouce, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Il en avait marre de rester les bras croisés. Sitôt qu'il vit l'accueil se libérer il s'empressa d'y aller, passant devant le nez des autres personnes attendant depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Un homme allait s'offusquer mais se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir quand Dean l'incendia du regard.

-Monsieur ? Fit la réceptionniste en levant les yeux vers le Winchester.

Ce dernier tourna à nouveau son attention sur la réceptionniste et lui adressa un petit sourire charmeur. La jolie jeune femme blonde du nom de Jo haussa un sourcil.

-Dean Winchester. Se présenta-t-il.

-D'accooord... Et votre copain ?

-Mon... Quoi ? Fit Dean, perdu.

-C'est vous qui êtes entré en soutenant un beau brun tout à l'heure. Quel est son nom que je le note ? Fit-elle en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas... Balbutia le blond.

Ses joues chauffèrent furieusement, scandalisé que la jeune femme puisse penser cela et surtout révolté à l'idée de forme un couple avec... _avec un andro_. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fixait avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux rieurs, il se reprit aussitôt.

-Castiel est mon... _collègue_.

Il se racla la gorge et revêtit son air professionnel en sortant un badge.

-Bref. Tant que je suis dans le coin, auriez-vous la liste des androïdes qui travaillent ici ?

Jo cessa de s'amuser du blond et se pencha pour lire son badge.

-Vous êtes... Du service technique de la Roman Company ?

Dean avait bien fait _d'emprunter_ ce badge à un de ses voisins... Après avoir changé la photo et son nom, il s'avérait utile et il pouvait agir en toute discrétion.

-C'est pour un sondage. Expliqua le Winchester.

-Très bien. Je vous sors ça. Fit la blonde en se mettant à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Vous voulez tous les types d'androïdes ?

-Seulement les humanoïdes.

Une fois les données en poche et en attendant que Castiel se décide de réapparaître, l'agent en profita pour faire le tour de l'hôpital en repérage. Il espionna le personnel qui passaient dans les couloirs et ouvrit quelques portes pour fouiller quand il n'y avait personne en vue. Une porte sur laquelle il était écrit " _Authorized staff only_ " attira plus particulièrement son attention. Il prit le risque d'y entrer et commença à traverser le couloir lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir devant lui.

Le Winchester se jeta alors sur la première porte sur sa droite et entra dans la pièce dans le but de s'y cacher. Il referma prudemment la porte et se plaqua contre le mur en faisant silence le temps que les bruits de pas s'évanouissent dans le couloir. Il s'autorisa un soupir une fois sûr que la personne était partie.

 _C'était moins une._

L'humain tâtonna le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Les néons grésillèrent et clignotèrent un instant lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton avant d'éclairer la pièce sans fenêtre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un vieux laboratoire pas très grand et vraisemblablement laissé à l'abandon au vu de la quantité de poussière qui s'accumulait sur les tables de travail. Il en fit le tour et avisa les vieux instruments et autres objets qui semblaient comme figés dans le temps, vieux de quarante ans. Dans un coin de la salle, un draps recouvrait quelque chose.

Dean en attrapa un pan et le rejeta en arrière, soulevant un nuage de poussières qui le fit tousser. Il chassa les particules volantes en secouant la main et se pencha en avant pour découvrir ce que contenait les caisses qui étaient dissimulées sous le draps.

Intrigué, le chasseur de primes sortit de sa cavité en mousse un des petits tubes cylindriques de couleur noir, de la taille d'un stylo. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux émanateurs que fabriquait la Roman Company. C'était déjà plus récent que tout ce qui trouvait dans cette pièce... Les caisses en contenaient une petite trentaine chacune.

 _Bah_ , _sûrement du matériel de médecine en fin de stock qui n'est plus utilisé... Les nouvelles technologies évoluaient tellement vite que les nouveaux modèles plus performants remplaçaient facilement les anciens._ Pensa le blond.

Il reposa l'objet et termina son tour avant de ressortir du local après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

Le Winchester quitta l'aile réservée au personnel hospitalier, sous l'œil scrutateur d'un médecin du nom de Bartholomew, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, dans l'ombre...

*o*

Dean passa rapidement dans un des couloirs bondés et se stoppa net avant de retourner sur ses pas et d'entrer dans une des chambres occupées. Sur ce lit se trouvait Castiel. Allongé. Les yeux fermés.

-Bordel j'y crois pas, tu pionces ?! S'exclama l'humain, le ton réprobateur en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Le Déchu ouvrit les yeux tranquillement.

-Je méditais. Répondit-il calmement.

-Sérieusement ?! Se plaignit son interlocuteur, _Un Déchu ne médite pas... Si ?_. Et alors, tu l'as trouvé ?!

Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Non. Répondit-il finalement.

Dean poussa un gros soupir ennuyé.

-Fait chier'... Bon, fichons le camps d'ici avant que tu te fasses remarquer. Lâcha-t-il.

Castiel se leva, attrapa sa veste pour l'enfiler et emboîta le pas à son coéquipier jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital sans broncher.

Ils remontèrent sur le toit du bâtiment qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la chaussée pour regagner leur voiture de service optimisée. Il s'engouffrèrent tout deux dans l'habitacle et Dean allait démarrer quand une voix leur parvint.

-Attendez !

Les deux policiers tournèrent la tête pour découvrir un médecin accourir vers eux. Dean abaissa la vitre.

-Un problème, Doc' ?

-Oui, en effet. Mais je peux le résoudre moi-même.

Le médecin plongea alors ses deux mains dans l'habitacle pour se saisir du blade-runner à la gorge. La tête de ce dernier heurta violemment le haut de la portière lorsque l'androïde l'attira à lui. Il ne parvint pas à riposter, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux mais fut cependant vite libéré de sa poigne lorsque Castiel, qui était sortit de l'aéromobile et en avait fait le tour, attrapa son agresseur et le projeta sans ménagement contre la portière arrière. Il allait le frapper à main nue quand Bartholomew sortit de sa poche un petit objet qui lui envoya un coup de jus, créant une sorte de court-circuit en lui. Ses muscles ainsi tétanisés, il s'effondra au sol.

Dean donna un coup de pied dans la porte et s'étala sur le sol froid, pas encore remis du coup porté à la tête. Il cherchait son arme rangé dans son holster quand une main le souleva et le frappa au visage. Le blond tituba mais réussit à maintenir son équilibre pour ne pas s'écraser à nouveau par terre. Il fut assez vif pour esquiver la nouvelle attaque du médecin et se jeta sur lui pour le renverser. La charge n'était toutefois pas assez puissante et le fit seulement reculer de quelques pas. Le Déchu le bombarda de coup de poings au niveau des flancs et Dean finit par lâcher prise, permettant à l'autre de l'empoigner et le faire reculer jusqu'au bord du toit.

Le Winchester se retrouva ainsi à lutter contre lui, le haut de son corps au-dessus du vide. Les mains de l'androïde s'enfonçait dans sa gorge et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Un coup de feu fit trembler le corps du Déchu qui écarquilla les yeux et resserra un peu la pression sur la gorge du blond. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui pointait son pistolet laser sur lui et relâcha subitement Dean qui retomba au sol en avalant brusquement une grande gorgée d'air et en toussant.

Castiel fit feu à nouveau alors que le Déchu s'avançait vers lui. Le coup traversa l'épaule, déchirant les tendons mais il continua pourtant à avancer, déterminé. Le brun continua donc à tirer et Bartholomew à avancer. Il parvint ainsi jusqu'à lui et envoya valser l'arme d'un simple coup de main avant d'essayer de lui porter des coups.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de victoire il le poussa dans la cage d'escalier avec toute la rage et la force qu'il lui restait puis s'enfuit. Le policier humanoïde dévala les escaliers sur le dos mais réussit à se remettre debout. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour rattraper le fuyard et arriva au bord du toit où avait disparu le Déchu.

Dean sortit son arme en grognant de douleur et tentait de se remettre debout lorsque la main de Castiel empoigna son bras pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses pieds.

-Tu peux ranger ton arme, elle est désormais inutile. Lui indiqua le brun.

-Où est parti ce bâtard ? Demanda le blond en se dirigeant à l'autre bout du toit.

-... Là où on ne peut plus l'atteindre. Fit Castiel alors que Dean se penchait pour découvrir le corps brisé du Déchu sur la chaussée, dix étages plus bas.

Le chasseur de primes s'accouda au rebord et ferma les yeux, tout son corps tendu relâchant la pression.

*o*

-Alors, tu as des infos ?

-Je cherche. Répondit Castiel qui pianotait sur l'écran tactile transparent, adossé à l'aéromobile.

Dean lui avait passé la liste du personnel humanoïde que lui avait fourni Jo et était descendu chercher le corps du Déchu et l'installait maintenant à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Bartholomew, modèle _Sera_. Mis en service il y a deux mois à l'hôpital. Soit peu de temps après l'arrivée des _Archangels_ sur Terre.

-Génial. Encore un déviant qui s'est pris pour un humain. En plus, ce salop s'est suicidé avant qu'on ai pu lui poser des questions... Grommela Dean avant de poser ses yeux sur son coéquipier. Hey, tu saignes. Lui fit-il remarquer en désignant son tee-shirt imbibé de sang au niveau du ventre.

-Oh. Fit simplement Castiel en constatant cela. C'est quand j'ai chuté dans les escaliers.

-Ouais et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te traîner sur mon dos à l'hôpital si tu te vides de ton sang.

-Ce n'est rien. Et retourner à l'hôpital serait une perte de temps inutile.

-On doit y retourner, répliqua Dean. Cet andro ne travaillait pas seul. Ils savent peut-être qu'on est là mais on peut encore leur tomber dessus !

-Dean, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être loin. Ce Bartholomew a dû les prévenir et s'est attaqué à nous, leur laissant le temps de s'enfuir. Soit réaliste, on ne trouvera rien de plus là-bas.

-C'était notre seul piste bon sang ! S'exclama le blond. Comment nous a-t-il repéré... ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lâcha Cas avant de baisser les yeux et les plisser légèrement, comme pour réfléchir à la question.

Dean se frotta le visage et s'éloigna pour se calmer et trouver une solution.

Son partenaire humanoïde le suivit du regard et il le vit se baisser pour prendre en main un objet qu'avait dû faire tomber Bartholomew quand il avait pris la fuite. Intrigué, il rejoignit Dean qui tournait entre ses doigts le petit tube cylindrique noir.

-Un émanateur ? Conjectura le brun.

-Une copie presque parfaite de ceux que vendent la Roman Company, pas vrai ? J'ai trouvé plusieurs caisses qui en était remplis à l'hôpital, tout à l'heure.

-A quoi cela sert-il ?

-Aucune idée. En revanche, je sais qui est le seul et unique marchand qui vend ces contre-façons. Annonça Dean avec un petit sourire en montrant les minuscules lettres " _KT_ " imprimées sous le faux émanateur. Et on va aller lui rendre une petite visite.

*o*

Castiel s'assit côté passager et une grimace déforma les traits de son visage. Grimace qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'ils étaient en train de décoller.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Déchu souleva son tee-shirt poisseux de sang et comprit ce qui le gênait. Un morceau de ferraille était fiché dans son ventre. Il l'attrapa fermement entre ses doigts.

-Woh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'exclama Dean.

Castiel tira d'un coup sec, tout en restant stoïque et sans émettre le moindre son, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une écharde. Il s'en débarrassa ensuite en le jetant par la vitre. Un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure et Dean grimaça, écœuré.

-T'es complètement taré toi. Je te dépose au poste. Décida-t-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour lancer l'aéromobile.

-Non. Pas la peine. Répliqua l'androïde, catégorique. Je ne sens rien. Et nous avons une mission à accomplir. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

\- D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Mais fais quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu vas saloper le siège.

Il lui jeta un chiffon miraculeusement propre et un rouleau de scotch qui traînaient dans la boite à gant. Castiel appliqua le tissu sur la plaie et le scotcha pour qu'il tienne bien et qu'il fasse suffisamment pression.

*o*

Les deux agents traversèrent le marché noir couvert, Dean guidant son coéquipier à travers le dédale de ruelles crasseuses et bondées où s'affairaient ses nombreux marchands de nourritures et d'appareils électroniques, ses trafics de drogues ou d'animaux, et bien d'autres encore qui sortaient de la légalité.

-C'est ici. Annonça le Winchester avant de pénétrer dans une petite boutique sombre à la devanture décrépie.

A leur grande surprise, tout était sens dessus dessous. Dean sortit son pistolet, aussitôt suivit du brun et ils se frayèrent prudemment un chemin entre les objets cassés et éparpillés au sol ainsi que les meubles renversés.

-Il semblerait que ton informateur a lui aussi essuyé une attaque. Nota Castiel.

-C'est bien notre veine. Marmonna son vis-à-vis en abaissant son arme après avoir fait le tour sans voir personne.

Un bruit dans le fond de la boutique les remis sur leur garde. Ils s'approchèrent d'une malle d'où provenaient des grincements. Dean adressa un regard entendu à son coéquipier qui comprit et acquiesça silencieusement en pointant son arme sur le meuble. Le blond ouvrit alors la malle et il en émergea un asiatique qui brandit une énorme poêle.

-Elle est partie ?! Dites-moi qu'elle est partie ! Demanda-t-il, affolé.

-LAPD, calmes-toi et poses cette poêle ! S'exclama Dean.

-Me tirez pas dessus ! S'écria-t-il, terrorisé en les voyant le menacer avec leur pistolet. Je suis le propriétaire de cette boutique ! Je suis innocent !

-Je sais qui tu es, Kevin, maintenant poses cette poêle et on pourra discuter. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, d'accord ? Le rassura le blade-runner en lui montrant son badge.

Kevin Tran les regarda tour à tour avant d'abdiquer, leur accordant sa confiance.

-Merci seigneur, soupira Kevin en abaissant la poêle qui lui servait d'arme.

Les deux agents rangèrent a leur tour leur arme.

-Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé ici ? L'incita Dean. Qui est venu ?

L'asiatique se laissa choir sur une chaise qui avait encore ses quatre pieds. Au vu de son visage blafard et les cernes noires qu'il arborait, il avait l'air d'avoir passé une sale journée.

-Je ne connais pas son nom.

-Décrivez-la. Ordonna Dean.

-Une femme. Noire, grande, cheveux noirs et lisses. Un visage sévère. Vêtue tout en noir.

-Okay, et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Un jour, il y a environ un mois de ça, elle est venue m'acheter du matériel médical. C'est ce qui marche le plus car je suis le seul ici à en vendre ! Je suis un honnête marchand vous savez...

-Je ne crois pas que le mot _honnête_ soit approprié. Intervint Castiel. Beaucoup de vos objets sont des contrefaçons.

Kevin fixa Castiel avant de regarder Dean, incertain.

-Hum, continuez. L'invita ce dernier.

-Eh bien en fait, je ne vends pas que du matériel médical _légal_ , continua-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, je m'intéresse aussi aux nouvelles technologies et notamment l'électronique. Mais bref, passons. Elle était intéressée par un de mes produits que je fabrique moi-même et m'a passé commande. Une grosse commande. Je n'ai pas posé de question. Je n'en pose jamais. Et comment pouvais-je refuser ? C'est ce qui me fait vivre !

Dean haussa les sourcils, ennuyé. Kevin se racla la gorge, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il aille droit au but.

-Il y a deux heures, elle est arrivée mais elle semblait... furieuse. Cette lueur dans son regard... J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Elle m'a jeté contre le mur et a commencé à tout détruire. Je me suis réfugié ici, raconta-t-il en désignant la malle, en priant pour qu'elle ne me trouve pas et qu'elle pense que je me sois enfui. Lorsque le calme est revenu, je n'ai pas osé sortir... Alors j'ai attendu, attendu et vous êtes arrivés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça !

-Le truc que tu fabriques et qu'elle t'a acheté... Est-ce que c'est ça ? Le questionna Dean en sortant le tube de sa poche et en lui montrant.

Kevin acquiesça.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Je vais vous montrer. Proposa le marchand en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur dont l'écran était fissuré mais fonctionnait encore.

Castiel prit le mystérieux objet que tenait Dean et l'analysa sous tout ses coutures. Le Winchester plissa les yeux en le voyant faire et sursauta quand une aiguille sortit brusquement du tube tout près de son visage.

-Éloigne ça de moi ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de l'androïde.

Castiel observait avec perplexité et fascination la seringue qu'il fit rentrer et ressortir plusieurs fois grâce à une petite pression avec le pouce sur le mécanisme caché.

Ils s'approchèrent de Kevin qui leur montra son fonctionnement.

-Ce n'est pas un émanateur alors. Pourquoi ressemble-t-il autant à ceux que fait Roman ?

-Eh bien, je me suis inspirée de leur technologie. Le matériel est robuste et permet une longue conservation de la substance qu'on y stocke.

-A quoi pouvait-elle bien lui servir... ? Marmonna le blade-runner.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais aux vaccins.

-Elle et Bartholomew devaient injecter une substance aux Déchus. Reste à savoir laquelle. Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé ces mêmes seringues à l'hôpital, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? Demanda Castiel à son partenaire.

-Non. Elles étaient toutes vides. Répondit-il.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de grimacer à nouveau comme tout à l'heure dans la voiture en se tenant le ventre. Il dut s'asseoir et releva un pan de son tee-shirt. Le chiffon était imbibé de sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Kevin, alarmé.

-Cet abruti d'andro _supérieur_ pense qu'il est increvable. Ricana Dean.

Castiel lui adressa un regard en coin auquel Dean répondit d'un air de dire " _Je te l'avais bien dit._ "

-Je peux réparer ça. Annonça l'asiatique en se levant et en allant chercher du matériel, dans le but de le recoudre.

Le Déchu aux yeux bleus se laissa faire sans broncher. Dean, les bras croisés, attendit patiemment et ne fit pour une fois pas de remarque désobligeante. Kevin n'en eut pas pour longtemps et lorsqu'il eut fini, Castiel ne saignait plus. Il couvrit sa blessure en abaissant son tee-shirt et renfila sa veste. Kevin rangea le matériel est se rassit sur son siège en leur faisant face.

-Tu as l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, alors parle. Lui lança Dean en apercevant son hésitation.

-Lorsque ce... Déchu est venu tout à l'heure... Elle a dit quelque chose.

Le duo de flic le regardait, interrogatif.

-Elle a dit que vous viendriez.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **Raphaël, une des quatre Archangels, s'est enfuie avant que Dean et Castiel ne la trouve. Que prépare-t-elle ?**_

 _ **Et que s'est-il passé entre elle et Castiel lorsqu'ils étaient face à face ?**_

 _ **Beaucoup de questions auxquelles il va falloir trouver des réponses... La traque continue dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **La chasse continue dans ce nouveau chapitre et il sera consacré à l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux blade-runner, Dean et Castiel. Non je n'ai pas abandonné Sammy et son petit Loki. Nous les reverrons bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **soundtrack :**_ [Glass Heart - Sam Tinnesz & Tommee Profitt]

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 -**

 ** _LETHAL WEAPON (L'arme fatale)_**

Los Angeles était détrempée et l'air était glacial cette nuit-là. Ceux qui avaient peur de se retrouver égorgé au détour d'une ruelle les fuyaient ou bien se pressaient pour vite retrouver la rue principale, bondée même à cette heure tardive.

Dean était rentré chez lui en début de soirée. Depuis la fenêtre qui devait donner sur le salon éclairé, on pouvait voir son ombre se mouvoir derrière les rideaux.

A vingt-et-une heure, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le logement dans le noir.

C'est le moment où Raphaël, plantée de l'autre côté de la rue à observer son appartement, se décida à agir. Elle traversa la chaussée, se faufilant aisément au milieu de la foule d'humains insouciants, qui, bien qu'ayant des yeux, _ne voyaient rien_. Elle força la porte du hall d'entrée comme si elle était faite en carton et monta au premier étage pour arriver devant l'appartement du blade-runner qui la traquait. _Plus pour longtemps_. La porte n'ayant pas été fermée à clef, elle pénétra sans souci et sans un bruit à l'intérieur pour en faire le tour. Raphaël se glissa dans la chambre et trouva l'endormi, emmitouflé sous les couvertures. Elle s'approcha en silence, sortit la dague de sa manche et le poignarda, trois fois, avant de s'en aller.

Castiel courait aussi vite que pouvait lui permettre ses jambes. Il vit que la porte du hall avait été forcée et se mit à gravir les marches en quatrième vitesse pour atteindre l'appartement de son coéquipier. La porte vint s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas lorsqu'il l'enfonça d'un coup de pied sans se poser de question.

-Dean ! S'écria-t-il en traversant toutes les pièces à sa recherche, sans le trouver.

Le Déchu arriva dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre et vit une forme sous les draps.

-Dean... ? Souffla-t-il avant de s'approcher et de finir par s'apercevoir que les taches sombres présents sur les draps étaient en fait du sang.

Plein d'appréhension, Castiel attrapa le bord de la couverture et tira dessus pour découvrir le corps sans vie.

Il arrivait trop tard...

*o*o*o*

 _ **48 heures plus tôt...**_

- _Elle savait qu'on viendrait !_ Répétait-il inlassablement tout en se frayant un chemin entre les étals du marché noir d'un pas furieux. Elle a essayé de tuer ce type et détruire toutes les preuves ! Et quoi, elle veut créer une armée maintenant ? Une armée de _déviants_ ?! Mais bon sang, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'on viendrait ?!

-Il est hautement probable que Bartholomew l'en a informé. Déduisit Castiel.

Dean fit volte face et s'arrêta en face du Déchu pour le foudroyer du regard.

-Ah oui ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce que tu as fait lorsque les infirmières t'ont emmené d'ailleurs. Il s'est _forcément_ passé quelque chose, je me trompe ?

-Dean...

- _ **Je me trompe ?**_ Réitéra-t-il plus sèchement.

Castiel tiqua.

-Tu sais quel est ton problème, Dean ? Le questionna-t-il à la place.

-Il se trouve que c'est _**toi** _mon souci.

-Tu laisses tes émotions te submerger et altérer ton jugement. Tu es impulsif, coléreux, et agit de manière totalement irréfléchie. Énuméra impassiblement le brun.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Claqua le blade-runner.

-En fait, non, puisque tu m'as interrompu. Je disais donc, tu es irréfléchi et ta haine envers les Déchus est injustifiée.

-Oh je crois que tu viens de m'en donner une très bonne raison avec tes remarques à la con. Siffla Dean en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'androïde, sa main sur son arme à feu, prêt à dégainer. Et crois-moi, si je pouvais te chasser, je le ferai.

le Déchu avait remarqué la main sur son arme et le fixa, analysant minutieusement son état d'esprit à travers son regard émeraude. La colère grondait en lui.

-Je suis de ton côté. Lui rappela-t-il calmement.

- _Vraiment ?_ Parce que maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr du camp dans lequel tu te trouves !

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Alors réponds à ma **_putain de question_** ! Aboya Dean.

Des gens se retournèrent vers eux, alertés par son cri. Les deux hommes ne s'en rendirent toutefois pas compte, les yeux rivés sur l'autre.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Déclara Castiel en haussant lui aussi d'un ton.

-Tu crois que tu vas me faire croire ça ? Enchaîna aussitôt le policier. Aller, je suis sûr que tu as vu Bartholomew ou cette Raphaël. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'as injecté ce truc dans ta tête c'est ça ? Elle t'as lavé le cerveau ? Tu es un déviant toi aussi ? C'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais là pour la retirer ?

Castiel comprit enfin où le chasseur de primes voulait en venir en le provoquant de la sorte. Et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais pas vrai ? Tu n'attends qu'une seule erreur de ma part pour m'évincer de l'affaire. Comme c'est **_professionnel_ **de ta part.

Dean déglutit. Lancer une accusation alors qu'il n'avait pas de preuve était simplement une excuse pour se débarrasser de son coéquipier imposé. Mais ce fichu andro était intelligent et il avait vu clair dans son jeu.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. L'avertit-il.

-J'utilise plusieurs tons simultanément. Auquel fais-tu référence ?

-Trop c'est trop. Tu vas te mettre au pas tout de suite ou alors rentrer chez toi bien sagement et me laisser finir cette enquête. Le menaça le blond, bien remonté.

-Tu oublies une chose, tu as besoin de moi pour retirer ces _Arcs_. Le contraire est _**discutable**_.

Le ton avait encore monté, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent désormais à se crier dessus en pleine rue, devant des passants qui les écoutaient avec perplexité, se demandant encore combien de temps ils allaient s'engueuler avant d'en venir aux mains.

- _ **Tu es sous mes ordres ! Pas le contraire !** _S'écria le Winchester.

- _ **Je suis ici pour accomplir la mission qu'on m'a demandé de remplir. Je ne travaille pas pour toi et n'ai donc pas à t'obéir. Mes ordres, je ne les prends que d'une seule personne. Et ce n'est certainement pas les tiens**._ Claqua Castiel.

Dean resta coi un instant, ne s'attendant pas à s'en prendre autant par un robot.

Castiel referma la bouche, jugeant que ses dernières paroles suffisaient à remettre en place le blond.

-Okay. Lâcha Dean avec amertume. Très bien.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et s'éloigna de quelques pas en lui tournant le dos pour se passer la main sur la figure. Il lâcha un rire désabusé en secouant la tête.

-J'y crois pas. Et dire que je commençais presque - _presque !_ \- à l'apprécier... Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il finit par se retourner vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le pointa du doigt.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna à nouveau de son coéquipier et commença à partir sans lui. Castiel s'humidifia les lèvres en comprenant qu'il l'abandonnait et l'appela.

-Dean, attends...

Le blade-runner l'ignora cependant et regagna son aéromobile garée à une dizaine de mètres de là. La portière se referma en glissant dans un ronflement et il décolla sans attendre. Le Déchu le suivit du regard.

-Nous devons... emmener le corps de Bartholomew... au poste... Finit-il dans un murmure.

L'aéromobile disparut au milieu du brouillard et Cas se retrouva seul. Sans partenaire et sans une idée aucune de ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation.

Les humains était décidément bien trop complexes à saisir.

Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas quel était ce vide qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine.

Il fronça les sourcils en posant sa main au niveau de son cœur et jeta un œil autour de lui, se rendant compte des regards posés sur lui. L'hostilité des gens -ceux qui avaient compris qu'il était un Déchu- était flagrante. Il se sentit mal à l'aise -en _insécurité_ \- et finit par se mettre en route pour quitter cet endroit. Aucun androïde, encore moins un flic, ne traînait dans les environs pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue.

Parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux. Parce qu'ils les haïssaient d'avoir pris leur place dans la société, parce qu'ils étaient la cause de leur misère. Ici, dans ce marché noir, certains humains se vengeaient d'eux en les étripant et en revendant leur corps en pièces détachées.

 _Castiel n'avait pas sa place ici._

*o*

Calé au fond de son siège dans la voiture de service plongée dans la pénombre, Dean Winchester surveillait l'entrée de l'hôpital. La mine sombre, il plissait les yeux pour voir à travers le rideau d'eau qui tombait sur le pare-brise à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait les portes du bâtiment. Une heure qu'il était en planque, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était revenu là. Peut-être dans un espoir vain de voir _l'Archangel_ Raphaël en sortir.

Bien que dotés d'une intelligence supérieure, les Déchus fonctionnaient à peu près de la même manière. Ils suivaient un schéma bien précis, les enchevêtrements d'idées étaient ordonnés et les choix qu'ils faisaient étaient limités par leur programme. C'est ainsi que leur esprit artificiel fonctionnait. Les actions des anciens modèles étaient donc prévisibles.

Mais était-ce le cas pour les nouveaux modèles, plus performants, plus humains ? Il espérait que oui. Il y croyait, il comptait même là-dessus.

Il savait que l'androïde finirait par faire une erreur. Ils en faisaient toujours. Raphaël en avait déjà fait une en laissant la vie sauve à Kevin. Il devait juste attendre qu'elle fasse un nouveau faux pas. Et à ce moment là, il lui tomberait dessus.

Il le fallait, pour _Sammy_.

Sa promesse, il la tiendrait. Coûte que coûte.

Il mènerait à bien cette mission et une fois l'argent en poche, ils quitteraient tout, tous les deux. Car le blade-runner était fatigué de devoir dépenser son énergie à courir après des robots détraqués.

Sam ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas recontacté depuis leur dispute. Cela tourmentait l'aîné qui baissa les yeux sur son communicateur resté effroyablement silencieux depuis plusieurs jours. Dean s'en empara et le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de se décider à appeler le cadet.

Juste pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Pour savoir s'il allait bien.

-Aller Sam... Réponds... Marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne répondit toutefois pas. Dean laissa l'appareil retomber sur le siège à ses côtés et attrapa la bouteille de mauvais whisky pour en boire une longue gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Barth' ? Lança le chasseur au corps enroulé dans un vieux draps qui gisait sur la banquette arrière. Ta petite copine va se pointer ce soir ou elle est déjà partie se terrer quelque part de trouille ?

Le silence lui répondit, uniquement brisé par les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur l'habitacle.

-Oh, c'est vrai... _Tu ne penses pas_.

Pas comme Castiel qui avait osé analyser son comportement et l'avait remis à sa place tout à l'heure, et cela, devant une vingtaine de personnes ! Le Déchu commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le système...

 _Quelle semaine de merde._ Pensa-t-il avec épuisement.

Il finit par abandonner sa surveillance inutile après avoir longuement ruminé son altercation avec Castiel ainsi que le silence de son frère cadet et alluma les moteurs pour rentrer.

*o*o*

Le lendemain matin, Dean arriva au poste avec une petite mine, l'esprit encore embrumé à cause de la trop grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille au soir.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était lâché en s'arrêtant à un bar, après avoir quitté son poste d'observation au lieu de directement rentrer chez lui. Le whisky d'Ellen -la mère de la jolie petite Jo rencontrée plus tôt à l'hôpital, _tient donc, quel hasard-_ était à tomber. Il y avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Jo et ils avaient discuté mais elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui - _boh, tant pis, il était un cas désespéré après tout_. De toute façon, elle croyait encore dur comme fer que lui et Castiel étaient ensemble. Elle lui avait sorti des choses du genre _"ça va s'arranger_ ", " _tu dois aller lui parler"_ mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir précisément de quoi ils avaient parlé. Le Winchester avait ensuite regagné sa voiture de fonction et avait dû finir sa nuit dedans, bien trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui.

Autrement dit, il n'était pas bien frais et son humeur était exécrable. Autant dire que le premier qui allait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui parler ce matin était un homme ou un androïde mort.

L'agent poussa les portes du LAPD et gagna le plateau sur lequel il avait un bureau à disposition. Il fut un instant surpris qu'on y ait emménagé un nouveau bureau juste derrière le sien mais devina bien vite pour qui il était et se rembrunit.

 _Il fallait vraiment qu'ils installent Castiel à **côté** ?_ Pesta le Winchester intérieurement. Comme si je ne l'avais pas suffisamment dans les pattes.

Si les autres du bureau apprenaient qu'il était un Déchu, ça aller jaser.

Le chasseur jeta son manteau sur le dossier et s'avachit sur son siège. Un inspecteur de la criminelle du nom de Cole Trenton fit rouler son siège dans sa direction et se pencha vers lui.

-Hey, c'est toi qui bosse avec un nouveau partenaire ? Celui avec un balai dans le cul ? Lança-t-il avant de prendre une autre bouchée du Donuts qu'il était en train de manger.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le décrire plus justement. Grogna Dean en soulevant le tas de dossiers qui s'accumulait sur son bureau pour dénicher son stylet tactile.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu travailles avec l'un d'eux maintenant ? Fit Cole, un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres.

Dean serra les dents et tourna la tête vers Cole pour lui jeter un regard froid et le faire ainsi renoncer à continuer sur ce sujet.

-Pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas ton Donuts en la bouclant ? Lui suggéra vivement Dean.

Cole leva les mains en signe de paix et s'en retourna à son poste en ricanant. Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Effectivement, ça n'avait pas traîné. La nouvelle avait dû se répandre comme une traînée de poudre au sein du bureau.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se concentra sur son écran pour commencer ses recherches. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve la trace de Raphaël.

Il galéra pour faire une demande d'accès aux données de l'hôpital, tout en se rappelant avec amertume que c'était Sam l'expert en matière de recherches informatiques, et non lui.

Énervé et à bout de patience, son cerveau refusant qui plus est de coopérer, il lâcha l'affaire et se leva pour aller se prendre un café à la machine. La caféine l'aiderait à émerger. A se calmer, c'était toutefois moins sûr... Il sentait que la journée allait être longue.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle mais le blade-runner décida de ne pas relever. Il n'était pas intéressé de savoir ce qui se racontait à son sujet. Vraiment pas. Il se frotta les yeux et attrapa donc son gobelet dans un soupir et sans un regard pour ces idiots de collègues qui riaient de lui dans son dos. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention en se retournant vivement et faillit percuter Castiel de plein fouet. Il se stoppa de justesse, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec le Déchu aux yeux bleus qui se tenait en plein milieu du passage et le fixait avec intensité. Il avait voulu l'intercepter pour l'obliger à parler. Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir ennuyé et le contourna avant qu'il n'ait pu lui décocher un mot pour rejoindre son poste.

 _Oh non. Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas envie._ Se dit-il mentalement.

Le brun regagna son bureau et s'assit en observant son coéquipier qui lui tournait le dos et s'affairait sur son bureau. Ce dernier n'était clairement pas enclin à lui adresser la parole et le _Sera_ hésita, ne savant pas comment l'aborder.

-Je... J'ai commencé à lire les données que Kevin Tran a bien voulu nous transmettre sur son produit. Je lui ai aussi demandé de passer afin qu'il puisse nous dresser le portrait robot de Raphaël... Son témoignage sera important... Je pense... Tu... Fit Castiel, en cherchant ses mots.

Dean continua à pianoter sur son pavé tactile sans répondre ni accorder la moindre attention à son interlocuteur. Ce qui déstabilisa Castiel, qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour que son partenaire ne daigne ne serait-ce que donner son avis.

-Agents Dean et Castiel. Lança une voix qui fit relever la tête aux deux dénommés.

-Lieutenant Mills. Répondit Dean avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix, ne s'attendant pas à la voir maintenant.

Jody se tenait devant eux.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Les questionna-t-elle.

-Nous... sommes en train de remonter la piste d'une de nos quatre cibles. Lui annonça l'humain.

-Bien. Et qu'en est-il de votre collaboration à tous les deux ? Formez-vous une bonne équipe ? Demanda leur supérieure en portant sur eux un regard sévère.

-Oui. Acquiesça avec vigueur Dean.

Castiel jeta un regard vers le blond avant de lever les yeux vers le lieutenant Mills qui le regardait à présent, attendant probablement qu'il affirme ou démente la réponse de son coéquipier. Il hésita un instant avant d'hocher lentement la tête, préférant ne pas contredire Dean. Jody n'insista pas et repartit afin de les laisser poursuivre leur travail bien qu'elle ait des doutes quant à la sincérité de son subordonné.

Après son départ, un silence froid se réinstalla entre les deux coéquipiers. Dean n'adressa pas la parole à Castiel pour le reste de la matinée et pour son plus grand bonheur, Castiel n'essaya pas non plus, ayant compris qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi leurs recherches, chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'un certain temps, Dean commença à jeter de temps à autre un regard pour voir ce que faisait le brun. Celui-ci s'était levé pour utiliser la carte tactile et interactive de Los Angeles, projetée sur une vitre au milieu du plateau, dans le but de retracer les déplacements de l' _Arc_ et les potentiels lieux où il aurait pu aller se cacher.

Le Déchu semblait absorbé par sa tâche et était appliqué. Le total opposé du Winchester qui l'observait depuis son poste et qui se tâtait à aller lui parler, comme le lui avait suggéré Jo.

Après un long débat intérieur, il se leva de son siège, décidé, et se dirigea vers son coéquipier. A la moitié du trajet, il s'arrêta toutefois et hésita à nouveau. Il tapotait nerveusement sa cuisse avec ses doigts et ne cessait de changer d'avis.

 _Lui parler ? Nan. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un robot en avait à faire du respect et du pardon ? Quelle importance, puisqu'il ne ressentait rien._

 _Mais je n'avais pas à le traiter aussi durement. Et mes recherches ne mènent à rien. Si on perd Raphaël, je suis fichu._

 _C'était un mal pour un bien non ?_

Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'androïde et attendit qu'il le remarque.

-Parle. Lança soudainement celui-ci tout en continuant sa récolte d'informations.

Dean sursauta légèrement et chercha ses mots tout en suivant des yeux ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta de réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire et fronça les sourcils, interrogatif quant à ce qu'il cherchait sur la carte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche notre fugitive. Répondit-il.

Castiel faisait glisser son stylet tactile sur la carte, pointant chaque hôpital de la mégalopole, en se disant que si Raphaël avait commencé à modifier les Déchus dans un, elle pouvait très bien continuer son petit manège dans les autres... Il fallait donc qu'ils surveillent les autres établissements de près, au cas où elle y mettait les pieds.

-Ne me remercie pas. Ajouta-il en se tournant complètement vers lui et en lui tendant le pad sur lequel il avait enregistré toutes les informations nécessaires pour suivre l'activités des hôpitaux cibles.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, et le _Sera_ l'attendait de pied ferme mais Kevin Tran décida de faire son entrée dans les locaux à ce moment-là. Castiel suivit son regard.

-On dirait que ça va devoir attendre. Fit-il en allant à la rencontre du jeune asiatique qui les cherchait du regard.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise au milieu des policiers. Il essayait de se faire tout petit et avançait tête basse et les mains dans les poches. Se rendre dans un commissariat alors qu'il vendait du matériel illégalement n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

Heureusement, Dean et Castiel le rejoignirent rapidement.

-Kevin Tran, tu as pu venir. Fit le brun avec appréciation.

-Hey Castiel, comment va ta blessure ?

Dean haussa un sourcil devant cette soudaine familiarité. Depuis quand faisaient-ils ami-ami ces deux-là ? Il coupa court à leur conversation.

-Il va bien comme tu peux le voir. Maintenant suis-nous.

Kevin se tut avant que les foudres du chasseur ne s'abattent sur lui et suivit les deux policiers qui le firent entrer dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Là, ils dressèrent le portrait robot de Raphaël et Castiel s'empressa par la suite de faire la demande pour avoir les vidéos prises hier par les caméras de surveillance du côté de l'hôpital. Après avoir laissé Kevin partir, ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle. Cas' vit son partenaire le fuir et il le rattrapa avant de l'entraîner dans un couloir vide. Il le poussa ensuite contre le mur pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? S'exclama Dean, entre surprise et agacement d'être ainsi piégé.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Tu me laisses en plan au marché, tu m'ignores, tu mens délibérément au lieutenant Mills, et maintenant tu me fuis.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Ses iris vert forêt se déplaçaient rapidement sur son visage sans pouvoir se fixer quelque part et son coeur battait la chamade.

-Pourquoi ça, Dean ? Demanda le soldat en appuyant un peu plus son avant-bras sur son sternum pour l'obliger à répondre.

Son visage était tout près. Ses yeux bleus le scrutaient, perçants. Le blade-runner dut fermer les yeux un instant pour chasser les douloureux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface et se ressaisit.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas. Dit-il simplement avant de repousser son bras qui le retenait. Reprenons le travail maintenant, on a assez perdu de temps.

Il se dégagea et reprit sa route, le coeur gros et un goût amer dans la bouche.

En fin de journée, les deux agents reçurent les vidéos de surveillances. Dean avait lancé un programme de reconnaissance faciale et celui-ci tournait tout seul sur son ordinateur pendant qu'il épluchait des documents. Castiel et lui étaient à présent les derniers à se trouver encore au bureau. Tout le monde était parti. Avec un soupir las, le Winchester referma le dossier et le jeta sur son bureau.

-Okay, c'est bon pour ce soir. J'en ai marre. Lâcha-t-il, vaincu. Je rentre !

Il se leva et enfila son manteau avant de se tourner vers Castiel qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son écran depuis deux heures.

-Tu viens ou pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je... je vais continuer encore un peu... répondit distraitement le brun, concentré, analysant les images qui défilaient devant lui.

Son coéquipier n'insista pas et retourna chez lui.

Le Déchu se retrouva seul, éclairé uniquement par la faible lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Il scruta scrupuleusement les vidéos de surveillance et les heures défilèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Quelque chose attira son oeil et il mit la vidéo sur pause. Il zooma sur l'image et aperçut, au milieu des passants, une personne habillée tout en noir, le visage camouflé par une capuche. Il reconnut les formes du menton, la couleur de sa peau. Pas de doute possible, elle correspondait au portrait robot dressé par Kevin.

Castiel zooma à nouveau, dans le but de trouver vers où Raphaël se dirigeait. De par sa démarche, il devina sa détermination. Elle semblait... Filer quelqu'un. Il se figea lorsqu'il comprit après qui l'Arc en avait.

Le déchu bondit hors de son siège et se hâta de rejoindre la sortie.

*o*

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Raphaël. Le sang imprégna le tissu, créant des tâches sombres qui s'élargirent rapidement.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il était mort sous ses coups de poignard.

Le chasseur ne l'importunerait plus dorénavant.

 _L'Archangel_ tira sur le draps pour découvrir sa tête de primate et son sourire se fana instantanément. Elle sortit de la chambre à grand pas et se figea à l'entrée du salon en entendant le bruit caractéristique du chargement du pistolet laser. Elle pivota pour faire face au traqueur caché dans l'ombre qui se tenait debout à quatre mètres vingt d'elle, son arme braqué sur sa tête.

- _Je savais que tu viendrais_. Fit-il, en écho à sa propres paroles.

L'homme tira et Raphaël plongea dans la cuisine. Il se précipita aussitôt dans la pièce et le Déchu lui tomba dessus en le plaquant contre le mur pour le rouer de coups. Il para tant bien que mal et essaya de la viser avec son pistolet mais elle réussit à l'en défaire et l'attrapa pour l'envoyer valser contre le mobilier. Dean glissa sur le plan de travail, entraînant les ustensiles avec lui. Il se redressa de justesse avant de s'écraser par terre et évita ses attaques lorsqu'elle chargea en ouvrant la porte du frigo et poussa la table sur elle. Le regard de la brune sur lui était dément, et sa force inouïe. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans arme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'atteigne. Elle le casserait en deux comme une brindille. Pendant que Raphaël envoyait la table s'écraser contre le mur, Dean ouvrit un tiroir et s'empara du couteau de cuisine le plus aiguisé qu'il possédait. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, il attaqua. La lame vint se ficher dans sa main gauche et Dean lâcha l'arme, les yeux écarquillé. L' _Arc_ empoigna l'humain de sa main valide et le poussa avec force au loin. Le blond fit un vol plané et s'écrasa contre les meubles du salon. Raphaël s'arrêta et fixa sa main transpercée par la lame avant de la retirer d'un geste sec et se diriger vers Dean, inébranlable.

Le Winchester se redressa avec peine en toussant, ayant eut le souffle coupé quand il avait percuté avec violence la table basse.

-Tu n'es pas une bavarde toi, hein... Lâcha-t-il.

Raphaël le renvoya à terre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et se pencha pour lui asséner un coup de couteau. Dean roula pour l'éviter et remercia pour la première fois de sa vie une Intelligence Artificielle quand Joi se matérialisa entre lui et Raph, pour faire rempart.

Cela perturba la déviante qui essaya de l'attaquer. Joi fit en sorte de la distraire, ce qui laissa le temps au chasseur de se relever, retrouver son pistolet laser tombé sur le sol de la cuisine et décamper. Il entra dans un des logements vides de l'étage et s'enferma à double tour. Le poing du Déchu traversa la porte et il se recula vivement en tirant plusieurs fois à l'aveugle.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes durant lesquels l'humain put écouter son cœur battre à tout rompre et sa respiration siffler avant que la porte sorte de ses gongs et ne tombe sur lui. Il se tourna et se protégea de ses bras comme il put avant de sentir les doigts du Déchu se refermer sur son col. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol et se prit un uppercut au visage qui assomma presque le misérable et pathétique humain qu'il était. Il ne pouvait la battre. Le blond eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Toujours armée du couteau de cuisine, la brune allait lui porter le coup fatal quand une main attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Raphaël leva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus du _Sera_ Castiel. Celui-ci luttait de toutes ses forces et parvint, non sans trembler, à éloigner la lame de la gorge de son coéquipier. En voyant que le brun parvenait à prendre l'ascendant sur lui, Raphaël tira sur sa main et lui décocha un coup de tête qui le fit reculer et perdre l'équilibre. Mais Castiel, toujours aussi vif, se redressa et la visa avec le pistolet laser. Raphaël, qui allait le ré attaquer, parut hésiter et préféra la fuite, courant en direction de la fenêtre qu'elle traversa alors que Cas' lui tirait dessus.

Le brun vint ensuite en aide à son partenaire qui s'était remis debout.

-Dean ! Tu vas bien ?

-Cette _bitch_ m'a suivit jusqu'à chez moi... Je le savais, alors je l'ai piégé et j'ai attendu qu'elle vienne jusqu'à moi... Expliqua le Winchester en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait sur le coin de sa bouche du revers de la main.

-Oui j'ai vu, tu as placé le corps de Bartholomew dans ton lit, pour lui faire croire que c'était toi. Ingénieux...

Dean le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Castiel lui rendit son arme qu'il avait utilisé pour essayer de stopper la brune.

-Allons l'attraper. Fit-il.

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement et descendirent au petit trot les escaliers pour gagner la rue. Il n'était pas trop tard pour la rattraper. Elle était probablement blessée. Il leur suffirait de suivre ses traces.

-Par ici ! Lança Castiel en traversant la rue, suivit aussitôt du blond. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule et la remarquèrent enfin alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Les agents pressèrent le pas pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

-Je la vois ! Là ! Cria Dean en pointant Raphaël de l'autre côté de la chaussée.

-Bien reçu. Répondit son équipier en s'élançant à travers les véhicules pour se mettre à sa poursuite.

Le Winchester voulut faire de même mais fut stoppé dans son élan quand une voiture lui passa sous le nez et qu'il faillit se faire renverser.

Raphaël se retourna au bon moment pour arrêter le coup de poing de Castiel.

-Tu es dans le mauvais camp, Castiel ! Lui lança-t-elle avec ferveur.

-Je sers l'Humanité, rien ni personne d'autre. Répliqua Castiel.

-L'Humanité ? Siffla la brune, les traits de son visage déformer par une grimace de dégoût. Ne vois-tu pas qu'ils te manipulent ? Roman se sert de toi pour ses propres intérêts. Pour tuer les tiens. Ouvre les yeux mon frère !

Castiel se recula et écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre. Il se rappela d'elle. Il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Elle l'avait ausculté et il avait découvert qui elle était. Et là aussi, il avait voulu l'arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas réussit... Il s'était réveillé sans un souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ? Souffla-t-il, en proie au doute.

-CAS' ! Cria son partenaire qui n'était plus très loin et jouait des coudes parmi la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à eux.

Castiel parut revenir à lui, à la grande déception de _l'Archangel_.

-Tu... Tu es _détraquée_. Se reprit-il. Tu es un danger que je dois éradiquer.

Raphaël sut que c'était peine perdue et coupa court en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Dean arriva à ce moment et chargea. Raph l'arrêta en attrapant son bras et lui tordant le poignet. L'humain lâcha un cri de douleur et roula sur le sol sale quand la brune l'y envoya.

Elle prit la fuite et fut aussitôt poursuivit par Castiel. Les gens se poussèrent en les voyant arriver à fond et le champ se dégagea alors, permettant au chasseur de primes humanoïde de lui tirer dessus. Raphaël fut touchée à l'épaule. Elle traversa la vitrine d'un magasin. Le deuxième coup traversa sa cuisse gauche, ce qui la fit trébucher et traverser une seconde vitrine. Le troisième enfin, l'atteignit en plein cœur. Son corps fut projeté en avant et elle tomba à terre, au milieu des morceaux de verre. Le brun s'approcha lentement en abaissant son arme. Il posa un genou au sol et la regarda se battre pour rester en vie.

-C'est fini. Cesse de lutter.

-J-Jamais nous ne nous rendrons. T-tu as tort...

- _Je ne suis pas comme vous._ Répliqua Castiel, de glace.

Raphaël le saisit soudainement par la nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, les yeux brillants. Indocile, sauvage, rebelle.

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Mais un jour... tu comprendras. Lui souffla Raph avant se figer et retomber au sol, inerte.

*o*o*

le LAPD encerclait les lieux. Le corps de Raphaël était maintenant sous plastique et allait être emmené sous peu au labo. Jody donnait une poignée d'ordres et les agents s'exécutaient sans discuter. Castiel s'approcha de Dean lorsque l'infirmière eut fini de bander son poignet blessé.

-Eh bien, une bonne chose de faite. Fit le blond avec un sourire. Une de moins.

-Une de moins. Confirma son partenaire en lui rendant son sourire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était toutefois pas le silence pesant et froid habituel, c'était un silence partagé agréable, presque complice. Dean allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais fut devancer par le Déchu.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Prendre du repos. Je m'occupe du rapport.

Le Winchester ne savait pas quoi dire. A vrai dire, il était fatigué et ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'une bière et se poser sur le canapé. Il accepta donc en hochant la tête. Il pouvait bien laisser un peu les rênes à Castiel après tout.

*o*

Castiel sortit du LAPD une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir rendu compte à Jody des événements de cette nuit. Il fut surpris de retrouver Dean, adossé à son aéromobile, juste en face de l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

-Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser mon redoutable partenaire rentrer tout seul à pied. Je te dépose ?

Le visage du brun s'illumina. Ils montèrent dans Baby-mobile et Dean les conduisit vers la banlieue sud-est.

-Hey, l'interpella-t-il, heu... je voulais dire... Commença Dean en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Il tourna la tête brièvement vers Castiel qui le regardait en attendant patiemment qu'il finisse sa phrase.

-Merci... P-pour m'avoir sauvé la vie... _deux fois_. Réussit-il à articuler.

Bon sang, il l'avait enfin dit. ça n'avait pas été simple mais il l'avait fait. Il avait remercié un Déchu.

-Tu es mon partenaire. Lui rappela Castiel, comme si c'était normal.

-Ou-ouais...

Il stoppa l'aéromobile et son passager fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas chez lui. Ils étaient devant l'appartement à Dean.

-Tu veux monter ? Lança le blond, avec une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

Le brun ne refusa pas. Dean le fit donc rentrer dans son humble demeure.

Il avait eut le temps de rentrer pour ranger le désordre qu'avait causé Raphaël quand il l'avait envoyé dans le mobilier. Sa couverture, elle par contre, était foutue. Il avait dût la jeter et devrait se contenter du canapé les prochaines nuits.

Joi fit la rencontre de Castiel, auquel elle offrit un accueil chaleureux dès qu'il entra dans le salon.

-Tu dois être le collègue de Dean ! Je suis ravie de te connaître ! S'exclama-t-elle en le détailla de la tête au pied.

Le brun ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir surgir une IA mais offrit un franc sourire à l'amie de Dean.

-Et c'est un plaisir pour moi de te rencontrer. Lui répondit Castiel tout aussi chaleureusement.

Tout deux entamèrent une conversation animée sous les yeux médusés du Winchester qui était en train de sortir deux bières du frigo. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux là s'entendraient autant. Il secoua la tête, amusé et faussement blasé et les rejoignit, offrant une bière à Castiel avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face. Il se joignit à la discussion et plaisanta même avec eux.

Joi se mit soudain en tête de faire danser Castiel. Elle le fit se lever du canapé et alluma la musique avant d'essayer de le faire bouger en rythme. l'IA pouffa en le voyant se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, de droite à gauche. Elle lui montra les pas et le brun essaya de l'imiter, bien qu'il était un peu trop raide.

Dean les observa en silence, pensif, tout en finissant sa bière. Son esprit divaguait, l'alcool en plus de la fatigue aidant sûrement. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voir l'androïde se déhancher maladroitement était vraiment drôle et... attendrissant.

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait pensé. Il finirait peut-être par s'habituer à travailler avec lui...

 _Castiel, son redoutable partenaire..._

La soirée se finit de cette façon, sur une note légère et enjouée. Dean ne pouvait espérer une meilleure soirée, avec une sensation de bien-être au creux du ventre et l'impression que son esprit était apaisé, en paix avec lui même.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

 **J'ai adoré écrire la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre et faire évoluer leur relation. Castiel ne s'est pas laissé faire et Dean bien que révolté, semble avoir dépassé le stade "je vais te faire sauter ta cervelle d'andro" à "ok, tu peux te tenir à côté de moi" c'est un très grand progrès, sachant qu'il semble avoir une raison (bien qu'encore tue) de détester autant les Déchus. Encore une chose à creuser...**

 **Ils vont peut-être enfin parvenir à s'entendre et travailler en équipe sans se taper dessus... _Quoique..._**


End file.
